


You Are The Cause of My Euphoria

by springdaybutterflies



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springdaybutterflies/pseuds/springdaybutterflies
Summary: Jinyoung pulls at the reasonably stiff neck of his baby blue button up, glancing down at his cuff which conceals his tattooed wrist. He always got sideways glances as a child and until he was older he never understood why and the meaning of the script on his wrist. Pulling at it slightly he stares at the words of his soulmate, in their own unique handwriting which he had grown to love, despite the words it spelt. “Fuck! Sorry bout that dude!.”  Jinyoung has always wondered what the apology was for.





	You Are The Cause of My Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This story with a weird pairing is dedicated to Nané, my amazing editor and my best friend. Happy (extremely belated) birthday/Christmas hun. Thank you for dedicating yourself and so much of your time and effort to helping me so much with this piece of writing, I Love you tons Xx.

 

 

“Oh fuck me sideways on a brick.” Jungkook groans as he peels his eyes open, glaring at the bright numbers mocking him on the alarm clock, which he conveniently forgot to set the night before. He tries to but fails to find the will to get up, flailing his heavy body parts around under the covers, until they are too tangled and he is unable to move.

Sighing he realises there are only a few minutes to class. He can't afford to miss another one this semester as it's only his first year in college, so he rolls himself into a ball and propels himself onto the thin carpet. He struggles with the blankets for a few seconds, swearing profusely until he fights free, receiving a harsh carpet burn on his back and ass.He pushes himself up, groaning at the pulsing pain. “What a great start to the day,” he hisses, rubbing at his swollen face and carding a veiny hand through his silver strands of unkempt hair.

With a hand still covering his face he flails his other hand around the floor, trying to locate a hoodie that was reasonably clean and presentable. After pulling on a red hoodie (his favourite colour), he discovers a pair of dark jeans amongst the copious amounts of clothes strewn across the floor of his bedroom. Jungkook practically crawls out of the door without breakfast in his toned stomach and without brushing his (previously) pearly whites (and probably smelling like stale pizza), almost forgetting to grab his keys on his way out.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

“Bummie! Wake the fuck up grandpa~” Jinyoung sings, bashing pans together to try get his grumpy roommate/best friend out of bed. He prances into Jaebum’s room, pans in hand and a frilly pink apron knotted securely round his petite waist. “Jinyoung, 5 more minutes,” Jaebum yawns, pulling the blankets securely over his face to try block out his (mother) best friend. “Nuhuh grandpa, don’t give me sass and get the fuck up!” Jinyoung drops the pans, yanking on the sheets so they rip off Jaebum and pool at his feet. Jaebum, who is dressed solely in cat patterned underwear and curled in fetal position glares up at Jinyoung and if looks could kill… “Up now Bummie! Your pancakes are gonna get cold,” Jinyoung whines turning toward the bedroom door to exit while pouting, but his face quickly turns to a smirk when Jaebum can’t see as he knows he has won the war with the lazy ass grandpa. As he turns he gives Jaebum, who groans and covers his eyes, an eyeful of his glorious peachy naked ass.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

After they are ready (with a lot of waiting on Jinyoung’s part), they head out of the senior dorm room, toward their first shared class, as they both take similar business courses. Jinyoung pulls at the reasonably stiff neck of his baby blue button up, glancing down at his cuff which conceals his tattooed wrist. He always got sideways glances as a child and until he was older he never understood why and the meaning of the script on his wrist. Pulling at it slightly he stares at the words of his soulmate, in their own unique handwriting which he had grown to love, despite the words it spelt. “Fuck! Sorry bout that dude!.”

 Jinyoung has always wondered what the apology was for. He really tried not to fuck up his impressions with people for the very reason that he didn't want to accidentally fuck up his first meeting with his soulmate. He sighed rubbing at his wrist, an old habit that he had picked up as a teenager. He felt Jaebum's eyes on him and knew that they were fixed with an understanding expression. Jaebum knew about Jinyoung's concerns and longing to find his soulmate, and like Jinyoung he was still yet to find his own.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Huffing uncontrollably Jungkook ran from his dorm block towards the performing arts building. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck, fucking hell I am going to be fucking late,” he cursed in between laboured breaths. Now, Jungkook is not a bad guy, sure he swears a bit (a lot) when he is frustrated and sometimes (always) misses his classes, but he knows that this particular professor was going to cut his dick off and throw it out the fucking window if he was late, so with no consideration for what is going on around him he sprinted toward the performing arts building.

By now his hoodie had fallen from his head, revealing messy bed hair and puffy eyes. Sweat beaded at his forehead and dripped down the crevice of his neck, collecting in his collar bones (because he can’t cook so therefore never eats proper meals). His muscles complained as he continued to exert them, sprinting in the general direction of where he thought he remembered the classroom was (he never bothers to turn up). He continues like this in a mad rush, repetitively looking down at his phone screen to check the time. Only a few minutes remain until he is due at the performing arts block.

He rounds a sharp corner, his eyes fuzzy from the trickling sweat and collides with someone of the same height, smashing heads. “Fuck! Sorry bout that dude,” he says breathily, not stopping to check the guy as he is soon to be late and he is in a fucking rush. He bolts off as quickly as his burning muscles will allow and actually makes it to class on time for once. His teacher is surprised to say the least, if not at his arrival, at his disheveled looks.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jinyoung sits in shock, clutching his throbbing head but not really acknowledging the pain. “Fuck! Sorry bout that dude.” He never thought he would be so happy to hear those words. He looks down at his wrist, the neat print of his soulmate’s writing shining a soft silver like his hair. But wait a minute… where did he go? “YA!” He yells but the boy is already gone. “Oh fuck,” Jaebum says. “Was that…” Tears collect at the corners of Jinyoung's eyes. “Yes,” he sobs in happiness. But wait. Where did his silver boy go? Oh wait. It was a guy? “Jaebum... I think I'm gay.” Jaebum face palms. “Yeah and I think I’m Im Jaebum.” “Wait you knew?” Jinyoung screeches. “Why didn't you tell me?!” Jaebum face palms again.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jinyoung can't get the silver haired boy out of his mind. His unfocussed face was bloody attractive. He definitely hasn't seen the boy round before, he would recognise the hair and he is 99.9% sure that the boy is another college student. It's just a matter of him and Jaebum (he still hasn't agreed) going man hunting. But...what should he say to the boy? What's written on his wrist? Should he check then say it? Oh god. Jinyoung sighs loudly in frustration, smacking Jaebum on the arm repeatedly. Jaebum flinches back, smacking Jinyoung over the back of the head and scowling. “Fuck off man, stop being fucking annoying,” Jaebum glares at Jinyoung who stares at him pathetically like a kicked puppy. “Bummmmmmmmmie,” he whines. They are sitting on Jaebum's bed, Jaebum studying and Jinyoung lost in thoughts of his new-found gayness and soulmate. “Bum Bum~ let’s drink hmmm? It's Friday hyung, pretty please with a cherry on top and whipped cream.” “Yeah cause your whipped” “Am not!” “Stop being a fucking child.” “Let’s drinnnnnnnk!”

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook sits on a bar stool, dick hard as a girl dances and grinds all over him, running manicured fingers over his exposed pectorals. She continues to unbutton his shirt for all of the female (and male) customers at the bar to drool over. He reaches over to grab his drink, raising an eyebrow at the woman, challenging her. She seems to get the message and leans in for a heated kiss. Although the kiss is quickly broken. He grumbles at the loss as she also leaves his lap empty.

He opens his glaring eyes only to see her pushed away by a young man. The man glares at her, as another man behind him apologises profusely to her. He looks up at the guy challengingly, dick still rock hard in his tight pants. “What the fuck are you doing?” He growls challengingly at the man. “Your dick is mine and only mine,” Jinyoung growls back. Jungkook's eyes widen in owlish surprise and shock. “Oh. My. Fuck.” Jungkook splutters crossing his legs slightly and looking down at his wrist where the once white tattoo now stood out in solid black ink. He blinks once, twice, thrice and makes a fucking run for it out of that fucking bar. No no no no this can't be happening. “Wait!” He hears the man screech. This only spurs him to run faster. “No no no, not a soulmate! And not a fucking man!”

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

He had finally convinced the grandpa to come for drinks. It was rare to get the old man out after 7. They both chucked on some light makeup and some casual clubbing clothes and headed out to the closest club off campus. At arrival the duo beeline to the bar, Jinyoung getting a peach cruiser and Jaebum being the old man that he is orders an orange juice, choosing to avoid a hangover. Jinyoung sits at the bar, downing the cruiser in a few minutes, scrunching his brows and wincing at the sharp taste, but is slightly soothed by the peachy syrup that separates from the alcohol to warm his throat. He signals the bartender and downs a few more bottles before he decides to pull Jaebum onto the dance floor, whose protests fall on deaf ears.

Jinyoung prances happily around Jaebum, slapping his ass to make him scowl. He closes his eyes and sees flashes of silver dance behind his heavy lids in his drunkenness. He smiles goofily and all but flings himself on a disgusted (very straight...he thinks?) Jaebum. Jaebum grits his teeth and bears it to please a stupid drunk Jinyoung, who is currently grinding his ass on Jaebum's leg. A sigh and a light shove are all it takes to throw off a drunk happy Jinyoung, but the air around them suddenly changes. Jinyoung's swaying has ceased and his shoulders are risen slightly. Jaebum begins to ask him what's wrong when Jinyoung starts to stalk towards a seat at the bar.

His eyes are dead set on that damn mop of silver hair. His fucking soulmate, who is now sucking face with some horny bitch that has made herself at home on his soulmate’s (hard) dick. That's his fucking dick, not hers! He doesn't like people playing with things that belong to him. He walks over to them, grabbing the girl by her shoulders and yanking her off the young man whose eyes are still closed. His face looks fucking ethereal, but that's beside the fucking point. The fucking point is that that bitch was touching what was his. He turns his death glare on her. She glares back as Jaebum tries to placate her, apologising profusely.

He turns his gaze back to the boy whose eyes are now open, and hot damn Jinyoung is in love with that harsh fucking glare, it kinda turns him on (oh and did he mention that the boy’s dick was still hard and tenting in his tight pants). “What the fuck are you doing?” His hot ass soulmate says in the most fucked out, sexiest voice Jinyoung thinks he has ever heard and he feels himself embarrassingly harden in his pants. His drunken brain to mouth filter is currently off, common sense disabled and he blurts out the first thing his drunken mind conjures up. “Your dick is mine and only mine.” The boy’s eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights, glancing down at his wrist, and Jinyoung has the slightest sober realisation of what he just said, a light blush coating his cheeks. The boy stares at his wrist, blinking like he can't quite believe it and fucking hightails it out of the bar before Jinyoung can even begin to apologise.

Jinyoung stands there, momentarily dazed before turning to run after the boy. He vaguely hears Jaebum curse and try to catch up to him, but he is focussed solely on the boy sprinting ahead of him. “WAIT!” Jinyoung screams, trying to get the boy to slow down (low key admiring his ass and well muscled thighs while he's at it). And guess what… the boy fucking sped up! Now Jinyoung has a fucking nice body if you ask him (especially his ass), but he ain’t this fucking fit. How the fuck is he supposed to catch the boy, who is sprinting like a teen getting chased by a father with a rifle out of the house after a one night stand. He continues in the unrelenting chase, soon having to give up, because jeez that boy can run.

He slumps to the ground wondering what the fuck had happened. Did his soulmate not want him? Was he not good enough? Jaebum finds him 15 minutes later curled up on the pavement as people passing by flash him looks of worry and slight disgust. His drunk brain can't seem to care. All he cares about at the moment is how his stupid fucking soulmate ran away from him. The grandpa picks him up, Jinyoung sniffling pathetically on his shoulder as Jaebum takes his big baby of a best friend home.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook arrives home, slightly disoriented and shocked. He doesn't even acknowledge the questions from his roommate and best friend Tae and just stands in the doorway, the shock catching up to him and rendering him paralysed. Taehyung instantly realises something is wrong, striding across the room to Jungkook, brows creased in concern and opening his arms for the younger boy. Jungkook falls into them sobbing pathetically. Tae has an inkling of what might be wrong, lightly grabbing Jungkook's wrist to examine it and as he suspected it is now inked in a spectacular deathly shade of black. The “Your dick is mine and only mine,” now stands out clearly and Taehyung nearly chokes on his giggles but stops himself because he knows this is a sensitive subject for Jungkook.

“Kookie, barely any soulmated relationships end like your parents, and she can't be too bad or too much of a bitch aye? But what situation were you in for her to say that to you? Is she a pervert or something?” He asks nearly cackling. He had always wondered what situation had made Kookie’s girl say those first words to him? What did Kookie say to her to get that response? Was she a girl in a strip club? Speaking of..where had Kookie been? Taehyung buried his nose in his best friend’s hair, detecting the strong smell of alcohol on the boy, instantly knowing where he had come from.

“Tae,” the boy sniffles on his shoulder. “Tae, my soulmate is a fucking boy and he knew he was my soulmate before I even spoke to him,” he starts sobbing and Tae freezes with the boy in his arms. “Shit Kook.” “What will my parents say Tae?! They are both fucking homophobic. I DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS!” He wails. Taehyung soothes and cuddles him until he calms down, breaths shuddering with every inhale.

“Tae?” He whispers after a while. “Yes Kookie?” “I didn’t think I would even want my soulmate after what happened with my soulmated parents and their break up… but… my chest stings and he was...actually kind of attractive. But Tae I ran away. I fucking turned tail and ran like a fucking coward. Tae what the fuck do I do!? What if I never see him again? What if he doesn't want to see me again?!!” He ends up crying like this on and off all night as he sits with the familiar comfort of a cuddly Tae beside him and a tub of caramel ice cream to assist him through the evening.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Similar to Jungkook, Jinyoung lies in bed with a sympathetic companion, spooning from a tub of ice cream, his hangover having finally worn off. Jaebum massages Jinyoung's thighs just the way he likes it and has brought him his favourite strawberry chocolate drizzle ice cream like the darling he is. He seriously would never replace his best friend for anyone (he will have to remember to buy him dinner and drinks after he has gotten over himself). He lies his head down on the soft pillows of Jaebum's legs, hair fanning ticklishly over them and begins internally screaming and crying about what had happened that evening.

He probably scared the poor boy away. Why was he always so fucking awkward? Fuck he was never going to drink ever again. But then again...why wouldn't the boy just stop and talk? Did he not want him? Jaebum, noticing his internal war starts squishing his cheeks, making Jinyoung groan and swat pathetically at his torturing hands. “Stop it Bummie, I’m having important thoughts,” he whines making Jaebum flick his nose. “More like self deprecating thoughts,” Jaebum counters with challengingly raised eyebrows. Jinyoung sighs, if only Jaebum didn’t know him so well.

“Jinyoung, you may be an annoying piece of ass, but you are a loveable, gorgeous piece off ass with a fabulous personality and he will see that when he talks to and gets to know you,” Jaebum says in a matter of factly voice. “But Bummie… he ran away, he doesn't want me.” “You don’t know that, it could have been shock.” Jinyoung makes a disagreeing rumbling sound, similar to a cat, glaring noncommittally up at Jaebum from his lap. It's Jaebum's turn to sigh this time. “Look Jinyoung, I know you have always dreamt of your soulmate coming in and sweeping you off your feet, but you might just have to suck it up, because it doesn't look like he's going to, so you might have to do the seducing and sweeping yourself.”

Jaebum is right, Jinyoung had always been a hopeless romantic. Ever since he was young he had been told the stories of soulmates and how special and romantic the relationships were. He had always dreamt of finding his own, often trying to imagine what she would look like when he was a young boy. He had imagined her with a large beautiful smile with long black hair and a Barbie backpack (he was young, give him a break), but things had turned out so differently from how he had imagined they would. His soulmate was a boy, and it looked like he was going to have to be the romantic one to win over his silver haired soulmate.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook spends a lot of his spare time if not in bed at the university's library cafe, not studying of course cause who has time for that shit. He sits (lies on a couch) there and thinks about things while drinking dark coffee. He has a lot to think about at the moment, like about the fact that fate apparently wants him to be gay when it fucking knows his stupid fucking parents are homophobes.

He also can't get over the fact that he ran away like it was a fucking axe murderer and not his fucking (handsome) soulmate chasing him. Although after what happened with his parents he has fucking hardcore trust issues, sue him. He groans and stretches out further on the sofa of the booth, as people chat happily in either side booth. Fuck them and their happy, easy lives. He props himself up, taking a long sip of the strong coffee and cringing, before itching his stomach (he really needs a shower) and lying down again. Thoughts swirl around in his mind, unsorted and he tries not to focus too hard on any of them and he soon finds himself drifting off into an eventful sleep, that involves dreams of a certain beautiful stranger.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jinyoung and Jaebum have been searching for a shock of silver hair all day to no avail. They have scoured the whole of the university’s grounds (which are fucking massive) multiple times in the scorching sun and they are both hot as fuck (in more ways than one). Jaebum is in tight skins and a white singlet top with open sides, which is practically see through due to the sweat literally dripping off his body. Jinyoung is no better in short shorts and a short shirt, which is unbuttoned to show his collar bones and shows a peek of his glimmering, sweaty tummy.

They walk together in frustrated silence, having not found Jinyoung's soulmate, and university girls stop to stare and drool at the pair of attractive young men strolling around the university grounds. They don’t notice and take a break from their search to find an airconditioned room to take a temporary rest in. At this point Jinyoung is actually beginning to wonder if the boy is a student at the university. How have they seriously not seen him yet?! They have been literally everywhere!

He sighs as Jaebum starts fanning his tank top desperately to try and get some relief from the scorching heat. They walk a few more steps before Jaebum is grabbing his wrist and yanking him into the library. He squawks as his body jerks to follow Jaebum without his permission into the library. He rubs his wrist slightly after Jaebum releases it, but they both end up sighing in content as a hit of air conditioning rushes over their flushed bodies. He stands relishing the cool air for a bit before he turns to Jaebum. “Bummie, lets get bubble tea!” He shouts in excitement, receiving glares from the study bunnies inhabiting the library. Jaebum nods his agreement and they wander over to the library's swarming cafe.

Jinyoung bounces excitedly on his toes as he eyes the menu of bubble teas, unable to make a decision (as usual). “Bummie, can you buy all the flavours for me! I can't decide,” he whines. Jaebum glares at him. “You can fucking pay for once. I'll have green tea and honey,” he says as he starts stalking over to a booth. Jinyoung pouts at Jaebum's back, glaring at his head and pulling childish faces, before turning to the cashier and smiling widely at her. “Two honey green tea bubble teas please,” he says (because he can't possibly make a decision, so he may as well be a sheep) and pulls out his card to pay for their drinks for once.

She takes a few minutes to prepare them and he pulls out his phone to check the weather forecast for the next week (he swears Jaebum is the old man in their relationship). “Sun, sun and more sun,” he sighs, already sick of the hot weather. The lady calls softly to him with an eyebrow raised after obviously hearing his mumbling. She hands him the drinks (and he instantly takes a sip out of both to spite Jaebum) and begins walking around to locate the old man. The grandpa waves to him from a booth near the back of the room and Jinyoung bounces happily over to him placing his drink in front of him, smiling evilly when Jaebum takes a sip (because he just indirectly kissed Jinyoung).

He turns to his own tea, sipping happily and chewing heartily on the jellyish bubbles. “So do you think he might not go to our university?” Jaebum asks with a small crease in his brows. Jinyoung shrugs and gurgles incoherently around a mouthful of tea. “Finish your mouthful you mannerless ass,” Jaebum quips like the dad he is (Jinyoung swears that Jaebum actually thinks he's his dad). He swallows the cool mouthful before repeating himself “Maybe? Who knows. Maybe we've just kept missing him, it's a possibility.” Jaebum nods. They both know the university is big and maybe the boy has no classes and is chilling in his dorm or is in a long lecture...or maybe they just straight up missed him.

A large noise startles both him and Jaebum. They both share curious, surprised looks as they scan the room around them. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, groups of friends crowd the tables in the centre of the room chatting animatedly and people share booths around the edges of the room. “What was tha-” the rumbling sound erupts again and they both look around themselves as it seems to be within a close proximity to them. “Sounds like a bear,” Jinyoung says with dramatically round eyes, continuing to scan the room.

The sound startles him again and he thinks he can hear it coming from the booth beside them. He slides out of the booth with a curious Jaebum right behind him, leaning to peek around the wall separating the two booths. He never expected to see what he does. Curled up on the couch of the small booth, shirt ridden up to show a lean toned stomach, while huffing lightly through his softly parted lips, lies his silver haired soulmate. He lets out an awed breath and coos softly at the sight of the young boy (he thinks he's younger). Jaebum goes to grab him but he's too slow, Jinyoung already sliding into the booth to inspect the boy.

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum whisper hisses as Jinyoung leans close in over his soulmates face to inspect it in detail. Jinyoung sits admiring the way the boy’s eyelashes fan over his cheeks, casting small shadows over his honeyed skin. He traces the map of small moles over the boy's face with his eyes and studies the way his soft looking hair fans over his forehead. At this point he has a thought, bringing his hand down to his soulmate’s head, looking up at Jaebum. “Jaebum stands there shocked, eyes wide. “Jinyoung. Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare!” He whispers menacingly, but as usual Jinyoung ignores him.

He shuffles closer to the boy and cards a hand through the silver hair, which is very fluffy but kind of feels like it needs a wash. He continues to run his fingers softly through silver strands, relishing in the feeling of being so close to the boy, as he cutely snuffles and snores in his sleep. He slides his hands carefully under the boy’s head, supporting his neck and lifting it onto his thigh. The boy’s nose scrunches softly in his sleep and he hums under his breath, but he doesn't wake up. At this stage Jaebum has walked away in frustration after making it clear that he will not be paying to get Jinyoung out of jail after he is sued for harassment.

Jinyoung sits like that for hours, massaging at the boy’s scalp and pulling lightly at locks of hair, which has the boy moaning softly in his sleep. As time goes on he gets more daring, tracing patterns on his soulmates face and not that he’d admit to it but he took a few photos and selfies with his adorable sleeping soulmate (without his consent). He has a look around in the booth and it seems that all that the boy brought was his phone, which is propped next to a cold cup of black coffee, which Jinyoung scrunches his face up at (he prefers sweet things). He tells himself he shouldn't and that it's an invasion of privacy, but he ends up pushing the home screen button on the boy’s phone out of curiosity. The picture that greets him is definitely unexpected, as it is a picture of the boy dancing on a stage, backlit by bright stage lights, dressed in a tight black suit, arms spread wide like wings, seemingly in the middle of a split jump. He marvels at the muscles straining the fabric of the suit and the hair fanning to create a red (his soulmate seems to like to change hair colors) halo around his head.

He is so distracted that he doesn't hear the grumble coming from his lap and continues to absentmindedly play with his soulmate’s fluffy hair. He only turns his head and halts his hands ministrations when he hears a mumble from his soulmate. “Am I still dreaming?” A voice husky and thick with sleep causes him to turn his head to stare down at another set of eyes which are drowsy and half lidded, the complete opposite of his, which are wide like he had been caught holding a bloodied knife standing beside a body.

His thoughts are interrupted by two fingers reaching up and snagging on his lip. He holds his breath, paralysed with shock as his soulmate drags his fingers down, drawing his bottom lip towards his chin and revealing a row of perfectly straight teeth. “Mmmm this dream is pretty real,” his soulmate mumbles, a crease forming between his pretty brows. Jinyoung despite still being partially paralysed manages to make his lips move before this gets anymore out of hand (and he gets hard).

“Hi, I’m Jinyoung, did you have a good sleep?” He asks trying not to smile too awkwardly and creep the boy out. His soulmates eyes fly wide open in shock, the sleepiness leaving his face instantly. His head shoots up off Jinyoung's lap, and before Jinyoung can miss the warmth and comfortable weight leaving his thighs, his soulmate smashes his head on the edge of the table in his haste to get up, grabbing at his forehead and groaning in pain. Jinyoung moves to check him but the boy raises a hand in front of himself, making Jinyoung still instantly. “I’m alright,” the boy says unconvincingly, as he massages softly around the already bruising area.

Jinyoung seriously does not know how to start a conversation with the boy now. He had been completely confident while he was asleep, but as soon as the boy is awake and his smouldering sexy gaze is set on Jinyoung... well his brain may as well not exist. “You're my soulmate,” he breathes, staring heavily at the boy who stares back, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Um hi yeah, I’m Jungkook,” The boy says with a small smile which quickly turns into a smirk. “Why were you playing with my hair?”

Jinyoung dies a little because of that smirk, blushing profusely and thinking of something to answer with. “Um yeah it looked soft and I’m Jinyoung, a senior in my final year,” he says quickly with a whiskered eyed smile and he sees Jungkook's gaze soften slightly. “I’m a freshman,” Jungkook says with a cheeky smile “doesn't mean I’m gonna call you hyung though,” he says sending Jinyoung a wink, making his blush deepen. Jungkook’s face quickly sobers, which slightly worries Jinyoung.

“Ummm, I’m really sorry for running away the other night...I’m just a bit nervous about the whole soulmate thing because my parents aren't together anymore.” Jinyoung softens at the apologetic look on the other’s face. He had truthfully already forgiven the other, even without an apology. “It’s fine Jungkookie,” he says getting a surprised look from the younger. “At least we can talk about it now,” he says with a comforting smile.

“Oh and how did you know I was your soulmate?” Jungkook asks with a raised eyebrow. “You ran into me the other day,” Jinyoung said laughing and showing his tattoo to Jungkook. “You ran away before I could talk to you.” Jungkook’s mouth forms an O as the realisation hits. “Oh god you’re the person I smashed into! Sorry,” This makes Jinyoung cackle internally but he puts on a show of rubbing his head with the expression of a kicked puppy. “Owww my forehead still hurts.” Jungkook looks genuinely concerned, not yet knowing about Jinyoung's antics. “I think you might have to make it up to me,” he whines pathetically still clutching his head, like Jungkook was when his attention was focussed on the bruising spot. “Yeah sure, how?” Jungkook says almost desperately, glancing at Jinyoung's hands clutching his head.

Jinyoung immediately breaks out into a bright smile, dropping his hands and grabbing his phone, getting up a new contact for Jungkook to put his number into. Jungkook eyes him sceptical because of his quick change in behaviour but takes the phone anyway, typing away before handing it back to Jinyoung. ‘Pretty boy’ is the contact name that Jungkook has put for himself (which Jinyoung thinks is pretty accurate) and the boy has already flicked himself a text so he has Jinyoung's number which says, ‘your dick is mine and only mine’ which makes Jinyoung collapse on the booth couch in embarrassment and Jungkook laugh loudly.

Jinyoung finds himself getting lost in the sound of the other’s laugh. It has a strangely calming tone and he begins smiling warmly despite his current situation. They both end up ordering new drinks and talking for a while, before they both head separate ways, with the promise of texting to arrange a date to meet up for a drink or a meal. Jinyoung dances back to his dorm, smiling giddily in elation...not looking forward to the inevitable scolding he was going to receive from the grandpa.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Once Jungkook has rounded the corner and Jinyoung can no longer see him, his bad boy image falls and he literally starts skipping to his dorm with a large ass goofy smile splitting his face. He bounds through the door and jumps on Taehyung, who is currently watching a movie about bunnies called something along the lines of Watership...something and is bawling his eyes out. He straddles the older boy rubbing their noses in an eskimo kiss, wiping the tears from Tae’s cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Tae is one of the few people that sees the real him, the one he hides under his ‘bad boy’ facade, one of the few people who he can trust. “TaeTae don’t cry, it's only a movie,” he coos at his bawling friend (Taes not a very pretty crier). “But Kook! They're dying,” he sobs, burying his damp face in Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook turns the movie off, patting Tae’s back while he does so. “Tae it's just a movie,” he says in a comforting voice, carding fingers through his best friend’s honey blonde hair similarly to how Jinyoung had earlier.

Taehyung has always been a sympathetic softie ever since they were kids. He would be walking to primary school with Jungkook and come across a dead bird on the footpath and mourn the small thing, fat tears rolling down his chubby face. Jungkook would have to carry the bird into the bushes and bury it before Tae stopped crying...they were often late for class. Tae is still no different, except he is now a fully grown man, who has grown into his once chubby features and is now handsome lean muscle. Yes he still cries over the smallest of things, but this makes Jungkook admire his best friend even more, because Tae is always his innocent darling self and he never changes that for anybody.

Kind of like Tae, Jungkook wants to try be himself for and in front of his soulmate. Truly be himself. “Tae, I talked to my soulmate today,” he whispered. Taehyung’s sobs instantly ceased. “Oh Kookie,” he exclaimed happily in a wet voice, unplastering his red damp face from the side of Jungkook's neck. “What's he like? Is he handsome? Are you going on a date? Did you get his number?!” Tae chirps happily, making Jungkook chuckle happily. “Firstly, his name is Jinyoung,” he says with a wide bunny smile splitting his face as he tries rolling the name around in his mouth. “He's friendly, gorgeous and I got his number so we are going to arrange to catch up soon,” he says dreamily. Tae smirks, burying his face once again in Jungkook's neck. “I am so happy for you Kook. You seriously have no clue how happy I am that you are accepting your soulmate and giving him a chance. I know the idea has always been difficult for you but I’m so proud.” At this Taehyung breaks into a fresh stream of tears, but this time they are ones of joy.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

The next day (waiting overnight took all of Jinyoung's self control) Jinyoung pulls up Jungkook's contact, staring nervously at the ‘pretty boy’ wondering what he should say. He ends up sitting on his bed for 20ish minutes typing and deleting messages, which most of the time sound desperate as fuck or just down right needy. After the battle with himself he settles with a simple, ‘Hi it’s Jinyoung. How does dinner tonight sound? I can meet you outside the freshman dorms and we can plan from there.’

After he has sent the message he screams catapulting his regularly abused phone across the room. He sounded so fucking formal! This is all Jaebum's fault for rubbing his old-manliness off on Jinyoung! He buries his face in the pillows groaning and throwing his limbs round in a childish manner, stilling when he hears his phone tring across the room, alerting him that a text sits waiting to be read. He glares suspiciously at the phone, refusing to move from his bed. After a few minutes, curiosity takes over and he ends up sliding out of his nest of pillows onto the rugged floor and rolling across it to reach the phone (which now has a new crack running through the centre of the screen).

He impatiently presses his thumb to the home button, opening the phone to reveal a new message under the one he’d sent minutes before. ‘Sounds great, but I get to choose the place. See you then Jinyoungie~’ Jinyoung lets out an excited squeal, a blush dusting his cheeks at Jungkook's chosen nickname. Jaebum comes running into his room, baseball bat in hand. “Are you okay? Are you hurt!? I heard your scream.” Jinyoung lies at his feet, phone clutched to his chest. “BUMMIE I'M GOING ON A DATE!” He yells in excitement, twitching on the ground and receiving a disgusted look from Jaebum.

“I wonder if he’d come back after?~” Jinyoung says with a cheeky smirk. “No way, nuhuh,” Jaebum says eyes wide. “Not with the kid! You’ll keep me up all night,” he groans. “He's of age!” Jinyoung chirps knowing that's not what Jaebum was getting at, but saying it to piss him off nevertheless. “Bye Jinyoung, hope you get hit by a bus,” Jaebum says, his voice monotone, turning to exit the room. Jinyoung flings himself forward, wrapping his arms around Jaebum's legs. “Bummie, don’t leave me!” He shrieks dramatically. “I need you to help me choose my outfit!” Jaebum glares down at him, shaking his leg to try detach Jinyoung who is holding on like a leech. “Pleeeeeease hyung,” he says, giving his best puppy eyes as he pulls the hyung card on Jaebum. And as usual it works.

30 minutes later Jaebum is (as usual) fed up with Jinyoung. “Jinyoung, just go with smart casual! What you had on before looked fine,” he says with a twitching eyebrow. “I looked fine hyung. Not fucking good, or hot, or amazing or sexy,” he says in a whiny voice, eyeing the leftover contents of his wardrobe. His eyes suddenly detect something, a colour to be exact and he suddenly has a brilliant idea. Pulling the baby pink dress shirt out of the wardrobe he holds it up in front of himself. “This looks gay right hyung?” He says happily. Jaebum just groans, while Jinyoung is quick to pull it off the hanger and shrug the item of clothing onto his broad shoulders. “Gotta give him the right idea,” he hums happily, leaving the top three buttons undone to reveal his collarbone. “Mmmmm perfect,” he purrs at his reflection, receiving a snort from Jaebum. “Yeah perfect,” Jaebum mutters. “You’re going to go in your dress shirt and boxers. I’m sure he’ll get the right idea from that,” he snickers, receiving a slipper to his face.

To complete his smart casual look he pairs the soft pink shirt with a pair of ripped black skinny jeans which have rips all the way to the top of his thighs from his ankles. The jeans nicely accentuate his thighs and ass and they also have a high enough waist so that he can tuck the dress shirt neatly into them. He pulls on a pair of slightly heeled dress shoes (he had noticed they were both they same height) and latches a thin black choker on his neck with Jaebum's help. Being the clumsy guy he is, Jaebum decides to apply a thin layer of foundation and light eyeliner for him and then the look is finally done at six thirty meaning he has half an hour to stress.

Jaebum leaves the room after Jinyoung thanks him, leaving Jinyoung to sit on the bed. He rubs lightly at his wrist, a small smile gracing his full lips. He will be seeing Jungkook soon, to say he is excited is a massive fucking understatement…HE FEELS LIKE HE’S GOING TO EXPLODE! He starts twitching restlessly, jiggling his knee and making small distracting noises. He glances down at the cuff of his shirt, deciding to look at the scrawl of Jungkook’s writing which has always brought him a sort of comfort. He unbuttons the cuff drawing it down and screaming hysterically at what he sees. A brown ‘Fuck! Sorry bout that dude!,”’ sits in the place of the once silver script. The shock and surprise cause him to stare dumbly at his wrist while Jaebum, for the second time that day runs into the room with the baseball bat ready to fight off Jinyoung's attackers.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook stands outside the freshman dorms thirty five minutes early, hair a newly dyed chocolate brown in the smartest looking clothes he has worn in years. He fiddles nervously with the neck of his white dress shirt, pulling at the stray strands of his hair slightly nervous, wondering if Jinyoung hyung would like it (yes...he calls him hyung in his head). He had dyed it to make his appearance more natural, a new fresh look so he can work on being the best version of himself for his soulmate. He sighs happily, glossed lips turning up and splitting into a bunny smile at the thought of his soulmate. He had the best plans for tonight and he hoped that Jinyoung enjoyed them.

He shuffles around in his brown Timberlands, waiting in excitement, double checking the fly of his sun bleached blue jeans is done up after his last bathroom break (he had had many due to nervousness). He keeps glancing down nervously at his phone and back up in the direction of the senior dorms, where a pretty pink sunset dusts the sky, the last rays of bright light peeking over the university’s tall buildings. And just as the numbers on his phone switch from six fifty nine to seven Jinyoung rounds the corner.

Jungkook’s mouth goes slack(hopefully not drooling), his eyes roaming over the expanse of Jinyoung's body. Jinyoung struts toward him from a distance, looking like a model straight off the runway. The peachy pink of the sky explodes around him, contrasting with his shirt’s softer shade of pink, making Jinyoung look sophisticated but squishy. The last sharp rays of sun create a halo at the crown of Jinyoung's inky black hair and emphasise a shine on his large kissable lips. But as he approaches closer, the soft look is sent to hell by the illegal (they should be illegal!) rips slashed in the midnight black jeans, revealing sinfully honeyed skin through the frayed slits. His thighs look delicious in them, making Jungkook have to hold onto any semblance of self control he has left to keep himself calm, as he imagines what he could do with and to those luscious thighs. Then his eyes travel up and he nearly fucking loses it. Large deep brown eyes, delicately lined stare back at him, doing a similar up and down to that of what Jungkook had just been doing.

He continues to stare in appreciation, before he realises Jinyoung is talking to him and he hasn’t been paying what he says (his body, yes) any attention. “Sorry?” Jungkook asks with a sheepish smile on his face. Jinyoung chuckles and it makes his heart do funny fluttery things. “I said you look nice and where are you taking me,” he says with a sly wink making Jungkook die a little internally. “Thanks, and likewise you look gorgeous and where we’re going, well that's a surprise~”

Jinyoung's lips turn into a shy smile, a soft pink that complements his shirt creeping up his neck, onto his cheeks and to the tips of his ears. Jungkook finds it fucking adorable and endearing. “Okay then Mr Full of Surprises-by the way I love what you did with your hair it looks good on you-lead the way.” Jungkook laughs at his lapping sentences, and his confidence boosts at Jinyoung's compliment, making him send him a (not so subtle) sultry smirk before commenting on how good Jinyoung's thighs look in those jeans, just to see that beautiful blush make a permanent residence on his equally beautiful face.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

After a reasonably lengthy walk (because Jungkook insisted they walked) the couple of handsome young men stop in front of a humble looking restaurant whose name is in a foreign language he can't decipher. The restaurant is rather closed off, with few visible windows and the exterior is built with a soft earthy coloured clay brick. There is a heavy looking door, painted in a rich green, with an open sign hanging wearily from a nail embedded in the wood, and also nailed beside the door is a sign that reads session times.

Jinyoung doesn't ask but prays that this place isn't anything dodgy. Jungkook steps ahead of him, pulling the heavy door open with little effort and stepping aside to let Jinyoung in first. Jinyoung steps into a small hallway, with a labeled shoe rack crammed by the entrance and a door similar to the one they had just entered at the far end...okay so maybe he is a little worried about what this place is. When he asks he receives the same answer of “it's a surprise,” before Jungkook is instructing him to remove his shoes and slide on a pair of the slippers provided.

Tugging gently at his boots’ laces he pulls them off, slightly sad that he no longer has the heel to make him taller than Jungkook (yeah, so what? He’s childish as fuck). He leans down showcasing his ass in the jeans to retrieve his shoes to place them next to Jungkook's Timberlands (which are slightly bigger than his shoes), whose owner is staring not so subtly. After slipping on a pair of fuzzy pink slippers to match his dress shirt he begins to cautiously make his way to the door at the end of the hall, nearly jumping out of his skin when Jungkook settles a soft guiding hand on his lower back as they walk.

He nearly forgets his nervousness due to his surroundings, as it is replaced with a warm feeling in his chest and a tingling area where Jungkook’s hand makes contact with his clothed skin. He smiles softly as Jungkook once again opens the door for him, treating him like a prince. The interior of the restaurant is nice. A soft orange light bathes the spacious room, the tables spread around the area, each with a hanging light above to illuminate the wooden surface, making the silverware glint. The distance between tables and the fact that they have to wear provided slippers makes Jinyoung's eyebrows raise slightly but he's not complaining. The whole thing is nice and oddly...romantic?

A waiter with purple hair, deep dimples and thick rimmed glasses bounds up to them. “Hello sirs,” he greets politely with a half bow. “Do you have a reservation?” Jungkook nods relaying his name and number to the man for him to search through a large brown book with a creased spine, which has papers sticking haphazardly from between it's worn pages. It groans in protest as the man flicks through pages, before locating Jungkook's name. “Alright then, let me guide you two to your table, I am Kim Namjoon and I will be your waiter this evening.”

He leads the pair to a small wooden table in the centre of the room. “Here are the menus,” he says handing them each one when they are both comfortably seated on the cushioned chairs. “The drinks menu is at the back after the food listings, oh and you are here in perfect time as the next session starts in ten minutes.” Namjoon busies himself filling two tall glasses from an iced pitcher of water. “I hope you two will enjoy your meals and the session. I will take my leave now and return soon to take your orders,” he says with a charming smile, before turning to a couple at another table.

“Session?” Jinyoung asks Jungkook curiously, but the boy just grins at him from across the table. “Would you like a drink?” Jungkook asks, flicking to the back of the menu to scan the selection of beverages. Jinyoung thinks about what happened last time he had drank and shivers. “Yeah a lychee juice would be nice,” he says with an embarrassed smile. Jungkook doesn't question his choice, just smiling dopily at him from across the table. “Do you like the restaurant?” He asks instead, a nervous smile gracing his lips as he eyes Jinyoung's face for a reaction. Jinyoung’s face breaks out in a genuine smile as he gazes across the table at Jungkook.

“It’s really pretty, I love the style of it,” he says, slipping his feet out of his slippers and cheekily perching them on Jungkook's thighs, his actions hidden by a tablecloth but definitely felt by the charming boy across the table from him, as his eyes widen comically and he stares slack jawed at Jinyoung. “What?” Jinyoung asks with a devilish grin, massaging Jungkook's thighs lightly with his toes as the muscles tighten. “The slippers were too hot,” he whines playfully. “Well I’m glad you like the restaurant,” Jungkook chokes out obviously trying to ignore Jinyoung’s feet and playful behaviour. This makes Jinyoung smile evilly, but his feet still when Namjoon approaches their table with a ballpoint pen and thin pad of paper.

“Have you decided on any drinks?” He asks politely, positioning the tip of the pen on the pad as he waits for their replies. “Two lychee juices,” Jungkook says with a polite smile, surprising Jinyoung as he seems to be holding off drinking alcohol for Jinyoung's sake. This makes him chuckle lightly under his breath as Namjoon once again leaves their table to retrieve their drinks. And that's when it happens.

A young man steps into the centre of the room dressed in a pink suit (Jinyoung wants to know where he got it) with a microphone in his hand. “Hello everyone! My name is Kim Seokjin and I will be in charge of this evening’s session. May I please invite everyone to take out their cameras and to help themselves to the pellets and vegetables at the front. Hand sanitizer is available from dispensers on the walls. Please keep your voices down and enjoy,” he says bowing, his bleached blonde hair falling into his handsome face.

That's when animals start flooding into the room from small doors Jinyoung hadn't noticed. He watches in shock as a flock of colourful birds flutter in through holes in the wall to land on Seokjin’s head and broad shoulders, who laughs lightly as to not shake the birds. When he looks to the ground his eyes widen as miniature ponies, lambs, teacup pigs, dogs and cats trot around the tables and chair legs. He looks up in pleasant surprise at Jungkook who is staring at him with a soft smile gracing his lips and a pink canary nesting in his chocolate brown hair.

Jinyoung wants to both laugh and kiss him. He chooses to do the first, hoping the giggle expresses his excitement and happiness. He pulls out his phone, opening the camera and starts taking multiple photos of a goofily grinning Jungkook with a bird ruffling it’s feathers and nesting in his fluffy hair. The bird seems used to the attention, taking strands of Jungkook's hair in its beak and mussing it into a comfortable nest to surround it's tiny delicate body, making Jungkook giggle at the feeling of the ministrations.

Jinyoung continues snapping photos, looking forward to selecting a new screensaver for his phone and he jolts when he feels a light tugging at the ankle of his jeans. He cranes his neck and lifts the tablecloth to find a white goose with a mouthful of the black material, staring at him with cheeky mirth filled eyes (if geese could be amused, this one certainly was) and a wagging tail. He laughs at the funny animal’s antics, startling it and causing it to run from beneath the table cloth and give Jungkook a fright.

They both sat laughing hysterically, enjoying each other’s (and the little canary still in Jungkook's hairs) company. Their drinks were soon brought out by a grinning Namjoon, who dodged stampedes of animals running between tables like a pro (a professional animal dodger Jinyoung snickered to himself in his head), and before long they both had straws between their lips sipping from their cool beverages. “I thought you didn’t like sweet drinks?” Jinyoung mused, clearly recalling the black coffees Jungkook had ordered the last time they had met.

Jungkook's lips twitched into a boyish half smile that had Jinyoung's heart fluttering pathetically in his chest. “That is true, I prefer more savoury beverages to sweet, but I can be sweet every once in a while too,” he drawled with a cheeky wink that made Jinyoung’s heart truly fail. Yes, he was definitely gay for this man, his soulmate and he was ready to sing it to the world. In that moment the canary left it's nest on Jungkook's head.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Staring at Jinyoung was definitely something that Jungkook thought he could never grow bored doing. The way he would eat, chewing thoughtfully on a mouthful, a small crease in his brow as he seemingly drew a story from the flavour of the morsel. The way his eyes would crinkle when he smiled or laughed, a row of white peeking from between a pair of plush lips (that Jungkook found himself wanting to kiss more and more desperately as the evening wore on). The way his cheeks and ears would turn an endearing shade of pink upon a flattering comment made by Jungkook. And the list goes on.

In short, Jungkook just found his soulmate truly fascinating. After the session with the animals had ended Namjoon had come to take their orders for their mains. They had both ordered pasta dishes, hungry from the laughter and joy that had come with the animals and from being in each other’s presence. Jungkook decided he had made the perfect choice with the animal restaurant, as Jinyoung seemed over the moon and he got to spend plenty quality time with Jinyoung. Beautiful, funny, interesting Jinyoung. Jungkook had never felt his heart beat as fast as it did that night.

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

The walk home was filled with a comfortable silence. The night air had turned chilly and both young men soon found themselves shivering in their thin attire. Jungkook can't say who reached out first, but soon a warmth enveloped his hand, setting his nerves on fire. He felt a pulse run through his soulmark, the tattoo of Jinyoung's beautiful handwriting on his wrist, as if at the contact it had shivered in joy on his skin.

They strolled side by side, hand in hand with grins plastering their faces as they reluctantly made their way towards the university campus and Jinyoung's dorm. Jungkook traces the calloused pad of his thumb along Jinyoung's as they walk, arms swinging lightly between them. After a few more minutes of walking they reach the senior dorms and Jinyoung turns to Jungkook and Jungkook swears he sees the stars reflecting in his soulmates gorgeous shining eyes.

Their hands stay attached and Jinyoung stares at him with a soft blush dusting his cheeks, visible due to the cool light of the moon painting his face in a blue-white hue. His lips form a breathy thank you as he expresses his gratitude towards Jungkook for the evening and Jungkook just stares at them transfixed by the way they pout around the words (which he isn’t going to deny, leaves him heavily affected).

Jinyoung continues to ramble, about the evening as Jungkook pays no attention because he is too busy just staring at those lips. He steps forward slightly until there is hardly any space between the two, efficiently shutting Jinyoung up and causing him to gasp and stumble backwards until his shoulders meet the cream brick of the dorms wall. Jungkook is pulled back with him, as their fingers are still entwined.

He braces himself beside Jinyoung's head, leaning his forearm on the rough surface and feeling Jinyoung's soft hair brush the skin lightly sending a shiver down his spine. Jinyoung stares at him with wide eyes and Jungkook leans slightly closer, so that each word he speaks puffs his warm breath across Jinyoung's lips. “Can I kiss you?” He asks with lidded eyes, wanting Jinyoung's consent before he does so, not wanting to mess this up. Jinyoung's mouth parts softly, having gone slack as he scans Jungkook’s face, teasingly looking away with a thoughtful look as if he was making an extremely difficult decision. Jungkook huffed a chuckle against his cheek, thoroughly amused by Jinyoung's antics, which seemed to make up a lot of his personality and character, making his soulmate all the more endearing to him.

Jinyoung finally raises his eyes to meet his, giving a small nod with a nervous smile gracing his lips. That was all the permission Jungkook needed to lean forward and brush his lips delicately against Jinyoung's. He felt a buzz in his lips that warmed him to the core despite the cool air at the contact. He felt Jinyoung shiver and sigh softly at the light touch, his hand in Jungkook's gently tightening.

Jungkook opened his eyes to watch Jinyoung's slowly flutter open and his lips, still pursed from the kiss, straighten out into a giddy grin. They stood there, breathing the same air and smiling at each other until the dorm monitor walked outside and happened to catch the two giggling like maniacs. He was quick to send Jungkook back to the dorm and practically pulled Jinyoung in by his ear sending the giggling boy toward his room.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

When Jinyoung unlocks the dorm room to let himself in with quaky hands, he spots Jaebum sitting across from the door on the shitty second hand couch that they had salvaged from the dump a couple of years back, when they first started rooming together in their first year of college. Jaebum raises an eyebrow, questioning his friend’s giddy expression and clouded eyes.

“Do I want to know?” Jinyoung grins, nodding enthusiastically at his best friend’s rhetorical question. “Shit he is perfect”, he sighs, realising he is embarrassingly short of breath. “He took me to an animal restaurant and treated me to a delicious meal. He is a soft squishy amazing human being. Shit… Jaebum he is my soulmate! What did I do in my past life to deserve him?!” A small smile graces Jaebum's lips as he listens to Jinyoung's continuous rambling.

“Actually Jinyoung, more accurately. What did he do in his past life to deserve you?” Jinyoung steps forward and bats his arm in embarrassment, but small tears of happiness and fondness form in the corners of his eyes. He really didn’t deserve Jaebum. Jaebum who has for years put up with Jinyoung's antics, given him a shoulder to cry on, protected him and been the big brother and bestest friend that Jinyoung ever or could ever have. They were like a family, and he was perpetually grateful for Jaebum. He leaned forward and pulled his best friend into a hug.

Although he was having a sentimental moment, Jinyoung had a wonderful idea that he could not pass up on. He cocked his head so that his lips were lined up to Jaebum's ear and whispered, “he kissed me hyung, and he tasted fucking amazing.” Jaebum recoiled, faux gagging and retching and glaring at Jinyoung. “Spare me the details, please!” Jinyoung cackled at his friend’s priceless reaction and moved to grab Jaebum's hand who pulled it back, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Come on hyung let's get ready and go to bed”, Jinyoung sing songs as it is already 11pm and he has a morning class. They both brush their teeth, as Jinyoung animatedly shares the story of his evening with Jungkook. He flicks through the photos of the boy with the pink canary nested in his hair, babbling with his toothbrush still in his mouth, and he ends up drooling down his pink shirt. Jaebum sighs in exasperation as he is the one on laundry and ironing but Jinyoung just grins around his mouthful of toothbrush as he daydreams about his soulmate and Jaebum can't bring himself to be angry.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook strides toward the junior dorms, a hop in his step and a goofy smile adorning his usually (publicly) stoic face. Just thinking about Jinyoung and their first kiss had him feeling funny and his heart beating madly. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before, not his flings or any women in his longer term relationships. Jinyoung makes him feel like a schoolboy, giddy over a first crush after holding hands for the first time.

God he really liked the boy. Shit he was a boy. But unlike before this thought no longer left him feeling uncomfortable. During his processes of thought he arrived at the door of his dorm room, which flew open before he even had a chance to reach into his pocket for his key (Tae had obviously been waiting for him with an eye to the peephole). Taehyung flung himself at Jungkook, smothering him as he excitedly asked him a ton of questions. Jungkook smiled at his best friend’s antics, prying Taehyung off of himself so that he could enter their shared dorm. “Let me get in the dorm first Tae, before you attack me”, he said with a dramatic sigh, but he didn't bother to cover the smile stretching his lips.

He walked up to their tv couch and proceeded to kick off his shoes and slump onto the worn fabric. Taehyung perched beside him, eyeing him expectantly. Jungkook hummed his consent for Taehyung to start pestering him with the questions he had. “How was it? Do you like him?” Taehyung asked simply, as he was curious as to whether Jungkook's attitude towards soulmates had changed after meeting his own. “I kissed him.” Jungkook stated simply, as an answer to his friend’s question.

Taehyung let out an ear piercing squeal and started to flop round on the couch excitedly, nearly elbowing Jungkook in the nose. “What was it like kissing a boy?” Taehyung asked with round eyes. “Just like kissing a girl but way better, cause his lips are massive and soft.” Taehyung shrieked again. “MY JUNGKOOKIE IS IN LOVE WITH A MAN! I AM A PROUD MOTHER!” Jungkook glared at him, and hoped that Taehyung hadn't woken up the inhabitants of the other dorms.

After glancing around, expecting a banging on the wall and a “keep the sound down”, and hearing none he turned back to Taehyung and was thoroughly disturbed and scared by the look on his face. “Tae you're scaring me, stop with that look.” Taehyung's smirk just widened. “Jungkookie, do you know how two men have sex?” Jungkook's eyes widened comically and he began to splutter, moving to leave the couch and get away from Taehyung who threw his legs over Jungkook’s lap to keep him in place.

Jungkook glared at him. “Oh my gosh you don’t,” Taehyung said with a cackle. “Don’t need too.” “Yes you do! What are you gonna do when you wanna fuck lover boy and you don’t know how.” Jungkook just stared at him gaping, with pink dusting his cheeks at the thought of fucking Jinyoung. Wait...how would he? Guys don’t have pussies. He looked at Taehyung now with a more curious gaze, not really knowing if he wanted to find this out from his best friend.

Taehyung grinned as he realised he had piqued Jungkook’s interest. “Okay Jungkookie, guys require a lot more prep than girls. Whether you are going to top or bottom you need to know this. Before sex, the bottom needs to be prepped thoroughly with lube to reduce the pain.” Jungkook raised an eyebrow at this. Where was this...hole exactly? Taehyung saw his confused expression and realised what Jungkook was wondering.

“You only have one hole down there Jungkookie and that's your asshole.” Jungkook’s eyes widened for the seemingly hundredth time that evening, wondering how the hell someone could enjoy having a dick in their ass. “What does the bottom get out of it?” He questioned with a raised eyebrow. “Isn't it just quite literally a pain in their ass?” Taehyung chuckled. “In a way you are right, it does hurt a bit at first. But us men have this wonderful thing called a prostate and once a dick or fingers hits that it causes pleasure,” he says with a wink. Jungkook just stares at him.

“How do you know all this?” “Just doing my research”, Taehyung says with a smirk. “Never know what gender your soulmates going to be,” he says shooting Jungkook a knowing look. Jungkook never even considered his soulmate being male, but if he is being honest now he isn't going to complain.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jinyoung wakes up at 3 in the morning after their first date feeling hot and uncomfortable. He can’t seem to remember what the dream was about, but he has an inkling, as a heavy weight presses against his lower stomach. He sighs and rolls over and tries to ignore it by thinking of something else. Although that soon proves unsuccessful as he begins to think about Jungkook and his dick actually hardens more much to his frustration.

He starts rolling around in his bed feeling sorry for himself and thinking about taking a cold shower, but he knows he can't at this time in the morning because he would wake up Jaebum and he isn't that bad of a friend (intentionally). Groaning he turns his bedside lamp on and pulls out a book with a creased spine and dog eared pages and begins to read the text. He has read this book many times over the years as it is a favourite of his and he can always get himself immersed in it, but half an hour later he is still achingly hard and just decides to put a stop to his pain so he can finally get another wink of sleep before his early morning class.

He pushes down his sleeping boxers and sighs before wrapping a hand around his arousal. A hiss escapes from his lips and he bites onto his pillow to stifle a whine as he strokes his thumb over the head, because he is loud during any sexual activity and doesn't want to have Jaebum run in with a baseball bat to see what he is doing to himself at fucking 4:30 in the morning.

He moves his hand in steady up and down strokes over his cock, letting the pillow block his moans as he imagines Jungkook’s hands touching him. What he does next he has never tried before but he finds his other hand moving toward his mouth and fingers slip between his plump lips. He promptly wets them before reaching behind himself to rub at his rim. He buries his face in the pillow due to embarrassment because of the weird feeling and the thought of what he was doing. His hand working his cock stills as he focuses on the new and foreign sensation.

He continues circling his fingers around his rim, pushing gently at the small hole, not yet having built up the courage to slip one in. When a finger does slip past and the tip breaches the rim he sucks in a soft breath at the weird discomfort the intrusion brings. He begins to stroke his cock again to try and add a little pleasure to the situation as he begins to sink the finger in further until it reaches the knuckle.

He stays still, panting and experiencing himself clench around the digit, the foreign feeling uncomfortable but not completely unpleasant. He feels sweat drip from his forehead and into his eyes, a small crease sitting between his brows as he waits for the slight pain to ebb away. After a while he decides to try moving his finger. He wiggles it around at first, prodding at his walls and getting a feeling of himself and the weird texture of his insides (god that sounds weird.) When he becomes more confident he finally begins to thrust the single digit inside of himself in time with his slow languid strokes on his cock and it doesn't feel too bad.

After a while he crooks his finger just the right way accompanied by a rough stroke and hits the bundle of nerves that sends his blood afire and makes him see white. He lets out a loud moan, his jaw clenched around a mouthful of pillow slackening with the pleasure, and in that moment he isn’t thinking about whether he may wake his dorm mate up, but rather how to hit that spot again. He keeps his finger crooked just right and continues to hit his prostate while he messily thrusts into his hand and before long he hits his orgasm, clenching around the finger and shooting his load onto the bed sheets (he will have to offer to do the laundry this week) as he continues to work himself through his high.

He sinks onto his chest, huffing and sweaty, a finally limp cock between his legs, as he slips a finger out of his thoroughly abused hole. He curls up into a sated ball and lets his eyes flutter shut, as he decides to leave the thinking about what he had just done until tomorrow and before he drifts to sleep he makes a mental note to shave around his asshole.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook says goodnight to Taehyung and heads to his room deep in thought, processing the information that his best friend had given him that evening. Sure he knew that some people were gay, but he had just assumed that they simply just got each other off, he had no clue that men fucked each other in the ass… and yes, Taehyung had explained the process of things, but the idea was still incomplete in his head. Was it initiated like sex between a man and a woman and did he have to do anything special during the process? He honestly couldn't imagine a dick fitting inside his asshole.

He sat down on his bed, frustrated after pacing the room for a while with unanswered questions circling his brain. He didn’t want to ask Taehyung any more questions because their last conversation had honestly been awkward enough and he didn’t really know exactly what he would search online to get all of the details. He pulled out his laptop from under his bed and proceeded to turn it on, wondering to himself what he was even doing. He types in his password (his birthday cause he sucks at remembering things) and opens Google, clicking the browser and just sitting there not knowing what to type in.

He knew what he was looking for but he didn’t know how to find it (I know movie, but I don't know movie name). So he simply typed gay porn into the browser wondering what the hell his life had come to, that he would need porn to educate himself. He sifts through some sites and eventually finds one with two young looking cam boys apparently fucking on the couch. He sighs and clicks to start the video, shuffling so he is comfortable on his bed and putting some headphones in (and god he is grateful that he did.)

The recording is set in a dimly lit room, with a large couch situated in the middle of the camera shot. In the first few seconds two males make their way into the shot, kissing intensely, licking into each other’s mouths, teeth pulling at each other’s lips needily. It is made clear in the first minute who is the dominant one, as the slightly taller male with jet black hair, a sharp contrast to the others pink tufts, takes control of the kiss, pulling the shorter male in by his hips until there is no room left between their bodies so that he can grind fully against him.

Jungkook can't look away. They move toward the couch, pink guy falling back onto it's leather surface and his partner falls with him, catching himself with his elbows on either side of the pink boy’s head, effectively caging him in. He leans down and catches his lips in another searing kiss as his submissive partner grinds against his thigh, high pitched whines leaving his plump swollen lips, each one getting swallowed greedily. Jungkook watches with wide eyes, feeling heat begin to pool in his lower stomach as he starts to embarrassingly harden.

The dom begins to undress the man under him, removing his shirt and then beginning on his pants, until the man below him is lying naked and he towers above him fully dressed. The man below him reaches down and begins fiddling with his belt, moaning when the dom latches onto his neck, sucking a trail of dark red bruises as he claims every inch of his skin. When he finally releases his dom’s cock from it's confines it sits proudly erect against his stomach, and this has the sub moaning at the sight. He wraps a hand around it and gives a soft tug which has the dom groaning against his neck. This causes Jungkook's dick to twitch in his pants and the next moment, as if the two had made some kind of telepathic communication they rearrange themselves, with the sub kneeling on the couch and the dom sitting on the cushioned arm, the pink male kisses the tip before sinking down the entire girth until his abused lips reach the base. Jungkook groans at the sight, wondering how the hell the young man had managed to take the whole cock without gagging. Pinky sets to work bobbing his head, not even needing to use his hand at the base, as his throat accommodated the whole length.

Jungkook reached down and began palming at his own length as the lewd scene continued to play in front of him. Soon he saw the dom tap his sub’s cheek and the young man moved off his dick with and audible pop, giving a tender kiss to the head before he was being pushed back onto the couch and repositioned so that he lay with his ass presented in the air. Jungkook waited for what was to happen next, knowing this was what he was going to need to learn. The dom leaned in kissing the round globes of his partners ass, leaving open mouth kisses and sucking at his thighs, until he spread them open and dipped his tongue inside, lathing it flatly across the sub’s twitching pink hole. The sub moaned loudly, pushing against the wet pressure, his eyes fluttering closed.

The dom continued to abuse his hole like this leaving soft kisses, licks and nips in his wake, until he finally decided to stop teasing and reached behind a cushion on the couch to reveal a bottle of lube and a condom. He squirted lube onto his fingers, warming it slightly and then pushed a finger into the pliant man below him. The sub moaned loudly instantly pushing back onto the finger, so the dom was quickly to add another, and later another until he was pumping four fingers into the sub. He continued stretching and scissoring him until the man below him in a high pitched and needy voice began to beg him for his dick.

This made Jungkook groan along with the dom in the video, as he imagined Jinyoung begging to have his cock inside of him. He groaned at the thought and gave his dick a rough squeeze before momentarily pausing the video, lying on his stomach on top of his duvet and then resuming. The sub turned around to roll the condom expertly onto his partners cock with his teeth, causing the other man to hiss at the feeling and then began to lube up his cock with quick strokes, eager to get it inside of himself.

After a short while the dom pushes his partner back on the couch and crowds him, bodies flush as they lie face to face. He gives him a gentle kiss, seemingly unfitting for what they are doing and then leans back, grabbing the base of his cock and pushes it into his subs awaiting hole. The dom pushes in in one smooth movement, a throaty groan and high pitch moan mingling as they both vocally share their pleasure. Jungkook watches in awe as the doms large cock slides into the subs small hole, which clenches around the intrusion.

His dick hardens slightly as the sight turns him on. Why had he never watched this stuff before? Straight porn never did this kind of thing to him. The dom started thrusting roughly into the sub who met his thrusts eagerly, moaning loudly and it honestly didn’t even sound forced. The dom bit onto his shoulder roughly and hiked his partners leg onto his shoulder before pushing it towards it's owners head, showing amazing flexibility and allowing for him to drive deeper into his sub. On the first thrust the sub cried out a strangled moan, his small hole clenching around the cock as if to try and keep it in contact with his prostate.

The dom continued to pound into that one spot, unrelenting, as tears pooled and rolled down his partners cheeks from the pleasure. The dom slowed down but deepened his thrusts, leaning forward to kiss the tears off his blissed out partner’s cheeks. They both came like that, the sub untouched and the dom deep in his partner’s ass. Soon after, Jungkook who had been rutting on his bed sheets also came with a small sigh and the video ended. He lay there for a bit after closing the computer screen, in cum sodden pants and with most of his questions answered. He eventually slides the laptop back under his bed and decides to just chuck his pants and boxers in the corner and deal with them tomorrow. When he closes his heavy eyes he falls into a sated sleep and dreams of (a more innocent version of) Jinyoung.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jinyoung wakes up to his alarm blaring at 8:15. He smacks at it to shut the thing up and lets out a long drawn out yawn. He groggily rubs at his eyes and pries the dry lids open to glare at the sun seeping through the crack between his curtains. He wants to stay and bed and sleep forever, as he is tired from his broken sleep pattern from the night, but he forces himself to sit up and with more effort than necessary get out of his bed. He wraps his naked body in a fluffy grey dressing gown and makes his way to the bathroom, still half asleep, to have a hot shower.

He tiptoes through the hallway past Jaebum's room, as he doesn't want to wake up his best friend because he has no classes for the day and he quickly slips into the bathroom. After peeling off the dressing gown he gets a good look at the state he was left in since last night. His hair is sticking out at awkward angles and he has dried sweat (and other bodily fluids) coating his body. He makes a face at his disheveled appearance and steps toward the shower. He waits for the water to run hot before stepping under the steady flow, letting the heat and pressure from the water massage the knots out of his shoulders and wash away the evidence of what he did last night.

He lets out a soft sigh before reaching down and squirting a large dollop of vanilla shampoo into his hand before massaging it into his scalp and untangling hair clumped with dried sweat. He then proceeds to wash it out, whining when it gets into his eye and causes it to sting painfully. Next, lathering soap in his hands he continues to wash away the grime on his body, rubbing bubbles of soap over the expanse of his skin and making sure to clean thoroughly around the areas dirtiest from the night before. He was just moving to clean his ass when he remembered that he was going to shave it.

He knew he didn’t have a shaving razor, so he quickly cut the stream of water and leaned out of the shower to grab Jaebum's facial hair razor from the sink. It was just going to have to do. He lathered some soap around his asshole and tried to shave it, but he was scared that he would cut his hole off instead so he ended up spreading himself in front of the mirror so that he could get a good view of what he was doing as he ran the razor between his cheeks. After a long while he had a cleanly shaven ass, as smooth as a baby’s bottom.

He was just doing some touch ups around his rim when he heard a bang outside the door. He jumped and ended up sliding his razor in a quick sideways motion, slicing a gash out of his ass beside his hole. He shrieked at the sudden pain and watched in the mirror as blood began to drip down the cleft of his ass. He called out in a pained voice for Jaebum to come to the bathroom with plasters, knowing that the bang had been Jaebum exiting his bedroom. Jaebum came in with the first aid kit, a worried expression on his face.

“What's wrong? Where are you hurt?” He asked frantically, eyes searching Jinyoung's body for any signs of the source of Jinyoung’s pain. Jinyoung just simply turned around, leaned over and spread his ass cheeks apart for Jaebum to get an eyeful of his glorious, naked, cleanly shaven and currently bleeding ass. He eyed Jinyoung’s ass in disbelief before his eyes flitted to the razor on the sink. “Jinyoung...you didn’t...” Jinyoung let out a pained whine. “Jaebummie I need a plaster! The stupid razor cut me”. Jaebum eyes him in exasperation, as he is still bent over with his ass on display. “Jinyoung, why my fucking facial razor? I use that on my face!” “Cause I wanna have sex with Jungkookie.” He whined. Jaebum just stares at him with a dead expression and grabs a plaster, sticks it on Jinyoung’s ass and leaves the bathroom.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Over the next few weeks, Jungkook meets up with Jinyoung anytime that they are both free at the most random hours. They meet for coffee, study together at the library and go out for meals together and grow to learn each other's personalities. Jungkook loves how goofy his soulmate is and he honestly wouldn't trade him and his beautiful smile for anything in the world. During these few weeks the couple share chaste kisses and nothing more, Jungkook wanting to both be patient and let their relationship develop slowly and at the same time to push Jinyoung against a wall and claim him as his own. But he is happy with the pace of their relationship at this moment in time, as long as they are both happy and he gets to spend time with Jinyoung.

When Jungkook is eating lunch after all of his classes have finished for the day he gets a text from Jinyoung, saying that he is going for coffee with a couple of his good friends in an hour and that he was wondering if Jungkook would like to come. Jungkook feels a warm flush on his cheeks, as this is a new step in their relationship, as neither of them have met any of the others friends so far, choosing to stay away from their dorms and other people while they got to know each other. He quickly flicks back a text saying he would like to come and asking where he should meet Jinyoung. Jinyoung replies with a kissy face saying that he will pick them up and that they can walk. Jungkook smiles giddily with a mouthful of salad (yes, he was trying to eat healthy for once) and Taehyung eyes him suspiciously from across the table.

“What’s got you so happy Kook?” His smile widens and he passes Taehyung his phone so he can read the messages. After he has finished reading them Taehyung is grinning. “Wow that is great Kook! Can I come?” He asks with puppy dog eyes. Jungkook pokes his tongue out, refusing. “You can meet him another time Tae, just be patient.” Taehyung whines but continues to munch on his own salad, as a comfortable silence takes over the room, Jungkook thinking about what he was going to wear to meet Jinyoung’s friends and Taehyung probably imagining what Jungkook’s soulmate looked like as he was yet to have seen any pictures of Jinyoung, as Jungkook hadn’t taken any.

Jungkook practically inhales his salad, nearly choking on a bean sprout (annoying little bastard) in his haste to start getting ready. After rinsing his bowl he heads through to his room (which Taehyung had recently forced him to tidy) to select a decent outfit. After digging through his pants draw he finds a pair of white washed skinny blue jeans amongst the sea of black that he hadn’t even known he owned. He decided to try them on and discovered they were actually quite flattering so he decided to wear those and tuck a plain white shirt into them. It was the lightest outfit he had worn in years, as his wardrobe consisted of mainly black (and white shirts), and he decided he didn’t hate it too much.

He checked his watch and realized there were only 15 minutes left until Jinyoung would come pick him up. He decided to go and pick some green leaves out of his teeth and brush them again thoroughly wanting to make a good first impression in front of his soulmate’s friends. By the time he had finished scrubbing away all of the plaque on his teeth, there were 5 minutes until Jinyoung would arrive so he decided to just wait outside the Junior dorm building for him to come. He stood there looking at cat memes on his phone, oblivious to what was happening around him, when he felt a pair of soft lips press to his forehead. He didn’t move, rather smiling and leaning into the affectionate pressure.

When Jinyoung pulled away he was met with a bright smile, the warmth basically radiating off his older soulmate. “Cat memes Jungkookie?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. Jungkook just pouted and flicked Jinyoung's shoulder who cackled at his response. “So where are we headed?” Jungkook says as he gives Jinyoung a once over. The man is wearing an oversized pink hoodie he had never seen before (probably new because Jinyoung liked to look ‘gay’), and a pair of light denim shorts. He looked really good, as usual.

“We are gonna meet them at a cafe just off campus. I have been really good friends with the two we will be meeting for quite a few years and they discovered that they were soulmated when they met at a very young age.” He said with a wide grin. Jungkook nodded with a small smile as Jinyoung took his hand and started moving toward the east side of campus, leading them off the premises and onto the crowded streets. They chatted about their days so far and before long ended up outside a quaint cafe that smelt like vanilla and warmth (a bit like Jinyoung, so Jungkook already liked the place). Jinyoung said that they were a little bit early and that his friends weren't there yet, so they both moved to the counter to order their drinks.

As usual Jinyoung took ages deciding and practically attacked Jungkook when he tried to pay for his drink for him. After paying for their own drinks they headed outside to a grassy patch right beside the cafe and sat side by side on an old creaky park bench to sip at their beverages and wait for Jinyoung's friends. “So the two we are about to meet are called Jimin and Yoongi. Jimin is a soft little angel and Yoongi is like a grumpy old cat, but trust me, he is all bark and no bite. A bit like you.” Jungkook glared at Jinyoung as the other man sat giggling at his own joke, nearly spilling his drink in the process. He stirred his black coffee, watching a light foam form on the surface as Jinyoung’s giggles died down and he let out a sound of excitement.

Jungkook looked up with a raised eyebrow and then turned his head in the direction of where Jinyoung had pinned his excited gaze. Rounding the corner were two young men, clutching warm beverages from the same cafe, smiles plastering their faces as they spotted their friend. That's when Jungkook noticed the pink hair and his blood ran cold. Holy fucking shit. They were the two from the video he watched...and got off to. And they were coming this way. They were Jinyoung’s fucking friends. His eyes were wide in mortification and his cheeks and neck stained a bright pink, as the shorter pink one smiled widely and waved, as they took the last couple of steps before seating themselves opposite from them on the park bench.

The pink haired man leaned over the bench, pulling Jinyoung into a big hug, asking him how he had been, but all Jungkook could hear were the moans that had come from those lips. He stared at the man dumbly, as he pulled away from Jinyoung and his piercing yet warm gaze landed on Jungkook’s. His lips were moving and he seemed to be saying something, but all Jungkook could see were those lips wrapped tightly around a dick as it took it to the base. He was prodded out of his little day dream by Jinyoung who looked at him with a worried expression asking if Jungkook was alright. The black haired man was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and a quizzical expression and the pink boy looked confused.

“Jungkookie are you okay?” Jungkook’s eyes widened more and he nodded. He looked back at Jimin. “Um sorry what did you say?” Jimin smiled softly before repeating himself. “Hi I am Jimin and that old grump is Yoongi. You must be Jungkook, you are all Jinyoung ever texts me about.” Jinyoung spluttered with a blush forming on his cheeks as Jimin turned to him with a shit eating grin. A small sound like the clearing of a throat was heard and everyone turned their attention to Yoongi who was still unsettlingly staring at Jungkook.

“You’ve seen us before haven't you?” It was Jungkook’s turn to splutter. Jimin turned to him with a devilish smirk “Ahhh so you have seen our porn?” Jungkook looked at him in pure shock. Jinyoung turned to stare at him, eyes wide in wonder. “Must have been a recent one too because I noticed you staring at my pink hair”, Jimin said with a soft smile. “It’s fine that you have hun, just so you know though, we aren't like porn stars or anything, we just post video’s occasionally to make money for university fees.” Jungkook just nods dumbly.

“And honestly if you thought I was loud,” Jimin announced, “Jinyoung is like 10 times louder and more vocal.” Jungkook turns to his soulmate with curious eyes. Jinyoung screeches at Jimin to shut up, covering his blushing cheeks and not meeting Jungkook’s eyes. “I once went to his house and heard some loud ass moans and being the great friend that I am, thinking that my friend had injured himself, I ran into his room to find him masturbating. Scarred me for life.”

Jinyoung groaned and fell forward so that his head hit the wood of the park bench. Jungkook didn’t quite know what to do with this himself after obtaining this information, but quickly started rubbing gently at Jinyoung’s forehead asking if he was alright. Jimin sat smiling at the two, cup pressed to his lips as he sipped at the hot beverage, hand in hand with his own soulmate. He was happy for Jinyoung, Jungkook obviously made him happy and as long as they were both happy he could see them having an amazing relationship.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Early evening they are walking back from the cafe, teasing each other about all the new things they had learned, Jungkook insisting that he walk Jinyoung back to his dorm as Jinyoung had come to collect him. They walk hand in hand while they converse and Jinyoung simply appreciates Jungkook's presence. When they finally reached the senior dorm, Jinyoung didn’t want to part ways with his younger soulmate, so decided to invite Jungkook in to have a look around his dorm and to play some video games. Jungkook happily obliged so Jinyoung led him to his dorm and let them inside.

They had just stepped into the kitchen/dining area when Jinyoung caught sight of Jaebum drinking a cup of tea. He quickly let go of Jungkook’s hand and flung himself at his best friend. Jaebum swiftly placed his tea down to catch Jinyoung in his arms last second. “Hey Bummie!” “Hey Jinyoung, can you please not jump me every time you come home, especially not when I have a hot drink,” Jaebum scolded, but pulled Jinyoung into a tight hug all the same. Mid hug Jaebum seemed to spot Jungkook, pushing Jinyoung away and asking him to introduce him to his soulmate.

“Jaebumie this is Jungkookie my soulmate. Kookie this is my best friend and roommate, the grandpa.” Jaebum hit him up the back of the head for his comment and he yelped in surprise to which Jungkook laughed at. Jinyoung glared at his soulmate for betraying him, before slumping on the couch and making grabby hands at Jungkook who moved to sit beside his soulmate. Jinyoung plopped his head in his lap and was instantly placated as Jungkook began to tangle his fingers in his hair.

Jaebum looked at them for a second before getting up and announcing that he was going to take a nap. Jinyoung raised a thumbs up and Jaebum made his way towards his room. Jinyoung kept his thumbs up and started prodding Jungkook’s cheeks who rolled his eyes at Jinyoung’s antics, trying to bite Jinyoung's thumbs. Jinyoung eventually sat up and proceeded to drag Jungkook to his room after he had texted Taehyung his whereabouts, and plopped onto his bed.

Jungkook looked around with fascination clear in his expression, as Jinyoung prepared the controllers and put a game in for them to play (he didn’t really like gaming much because he kind of sucked, but Jaebum liked playing them so he played with him.) He passed Jungkook a controller and they went over the games rules before pushing the start game button. 3 rounds later Jinyoung discovered that Jungkook was unbeatable, the damn kid was just too good at the game. Jinyoung had picked this one because he wasn't horrendous at it, but Jungkook was making him look shit.

“Hyung, let's play another round!” He chirped enthusiastically as Jinyoung groaned, pushing play knowing he was going to lose again. During this round Jinyoung grew extremely bored of the game and started stealing glances at Jungkook who was focused solely on the game, tongue poking out between his lips and brow furrowed in concentration. The sight honestly kinda turned him on. So as usual he had an amazing idea. He leaned toward Jungkook, the younger not noticing, as he was too invested in what he was doing in the game, so Jinyoung licked a strip from the dip of Jungkook's collar bone to the base of his earlobe.

He certainly had Jungkook’s attention now as the boy turned to Jinyoung with wide eyes, swimming with surprise and an underlying lust, and he was obviously trying to control himself. Jinyoung dropped his controller and turned completely to Jungkook who too had now forgotten about the game, swinging his thigh over the boy’s waist so he was practically sitting in his lap. Jungkook instantly grabbed at his waist, but didn’t do anything else, as if unsure of what he could or should do. Jinyoung took the initiative and leaned forward, fluttering kisses down Jungkook's neck, sucking at a spot just above his collar bone. Jungkook groaned and his grip on Jinyoung’s waist tightened, yet he still didn’t move to do anything.

“Jinyoungie baby,” he groaned as if speaking was paining him. Jinyoung just moaned, wanting Jungkook to call him baby again. “Should we really be doing this? Don’t get me wrong I want you, desperately might I add, but is this too soon? I don’t want to rush with you. We have time.” Jinyoung whined. “Can I at least kiss you?” He all but begged to which Jungkook nodded with a small smile. He leaned forward and captured Jungkook’s lips in a soft undemanding kiss (cause he didn’t want to get hard and disrespect Jungkook's decision), but the more they kissed the more excited he got and he could tell the same was happening with Jungkook, if the slight prodding of something hard on his ass cheek was anything to go by.

He ground down lightly on the pressure but Jungkook stilled him by grabbing on his waist. “Jinyoung-” “Can I at least blow you?” Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes as Jinyoung pouted cutely despite what he had just asked. “Come on Kookie, just one blow job. Pretty please?” Jungkook groaned, unable to say no to his adorable soulmate who was practically begging for his dick. He gave a slight nod that was met with a bright grin.

Jinyoung climbed from Jungkook's lap, pulling him toward the edge of the bed and settling on his knees between Jungkook’s spread legs. Jungkook’s gaze darkened after seeing Jinyoung in the new position. Jinyoung just stared at him with large (seemingly) innocent eyes before placing his hand over his clothed arousal and giving it a firm squeeze. Jinyoung moaned at the sound of a small gasp escaping Jungkook’s lips, causing Jungkook to raise an amused eyebrow. However his teasing expression was quickly wiped away when Jinyoung leaned down and began mouthing at the material of his jeans, right on top of his cock.

He chucked his head back, his dick embarrassingly twitching and hardening at the initial contact. Soft gasps escaped his lips as Jinyoung continued, who moaned on his cock in response to the sounds, sending delicious vibrations onto Jungkook’s dick. After a while he started to undo Jungkook's white washed blue jeans, fumbling with the zipper, and once he gained access he pulled at the top of his boxers down to expose Jungkook's LARGE weeping cock. And when he says large he means fucking huge. The thing is bloody enormous. He stares at it wondering how the hell it was ever going to fit in his ass.

Jungkook taking his expression the wrong way offered to stop if Jinyoung wanted to. But Jinyoung shook his head. “You’re fucking enormous Jungkookie, such a pretty cock. I was just wondering how it was ever going to fit in my ass.” Jungkook looks at him in shock at with an extreme amount of lust, groaning at the lewd words leaving his soulmates lips. “Fuck baby, you would take me so well, fit so perfectly around me.” Jinyoung let out loud moan, imagining the monstrosity in front of his face inside of his small hole (they were going to need a shit ton of lube for that to ever happen.)

Jinyoung stared at the leaking head, having never given a blow job before, but he found himself desperately wanting to taste the beads of precome on the tip of Jungkook’s dick. He leaned forward, maintaining eye contact with Jungkook, before lathing his tongue across the head and moaning at the heady, salty taste of precome attacking his taste buds. He loved it. He quickly took the head into his mouth sucking on it like a lollipop, trying to milk the delicious fluid from the man above him.

Jungkook let out soft huffs and groans, tangling his fingers in Jinyoung’s hair, pulling softly at the strands which sets Jinyoung off again, moaning around a mouthful of Jungkook's cock. Jungkook twitches between his lips due to the vibration and this is when Jinyoung decided to see how far down he can go on Jungkook’s dick. He relaxes his throat and begins to sink down the entire girth, taking Jungkook's cock until just before the base, stopping before his gag reflex can kick in.

Jungkook’s entire body jolts at the action, and he pretty much convulses as Jinyoung begins to bob his head, running his teeth softly down the length and then lathing his tongue on the underside of Jungkook’s cock on the prominent vein on his way back up to the head. The man above him is panting, watching Jinyoung intently as moans escape his lips while he watches his soulmate take him so well.

Jinyoung is just going back down on him when a loud knock startles them. Jinyoung swallows around Jungkook’s cock in surprise, and starts choking and spluttering, quickly pulling back off the length to stare at his door, offended that whoever had come to the dorm had ruined their movement. He continues to cough into his elbow as Jungkook rubs soothing circles into is back, apologizing and eyeing the door (that they had forgotten to lock) suspiciously, eyes narrowed in annoyance, when he hears a familiar voice. Shit that’s Taehyung.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jaebum lay in bed, trying to take a nap, but as he had expected, before long he heard Jinyoung’s loud telltale moans. Just great, he wasn't going to get any sleep. He lay there for a while trying to ignore the sounds, but that didn’t work, so he reached into his bed side table for his phone and headphones, only to realise that he had left them in the kitchen. Fucking great. He climbed out of bed dressed only in his black boxers (his cat ones were in the wash) and a black tank top that said world’s best grandpa, that Jinyoung had gotten him for Christmas last year and made his way quietly to the kitchen (he wasn't mean enough to disturb his best friend).

He found his phone and headphones and was just making his way back toward his room when he heard a loud knock on the door. The moans stopped instantly and Jaebum couldn't help but be a little bit angry that somebody had interrupted his friend’s happiness. He stomped over to the front door of their dorm and opened it fully to reveal the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His hair fell in light brown waves over his forehead, parted in the middle and partially obscuring two dark brown eyes. He was wearing an over large bright yellow hoodie, which Jaebum assumed had shorts under it, as no pants were visible and he got an eyeful of long, toned, honey legs.

The boy stood grinning at him with a boxy rectangular smile and small crinkles at the corners of his eyes. He held out his hand in offer. “Hello are you Jiny-fuck you are gorgeous.” Jaebum stares at him in shock, raising his wrist to take in his now soft brown soulmate tattoo. Shit...the pretty boy was his soulmate. The other man's eyes widened as he realised what had just happened. Jaebum just stared at him. “Would you like to come in, your friend is inside?” The boy nodded, eyes raking Jaebum’s body as he took a step into the dorm room.

“Well, I guess you’re not Jinyoung because he is already soulmated to my Jungkookie,” He says with a broad smile. Jaebum nods. “I am Jaebum, Jinyoung’s my best friend and dorm mate.” The other man nodded with a soft smile. “I am Taehyung, and I know Jungkook the same way you know Jinyoung. He has been my best friend since high school and is now my dorm mate.” Jaebum hums, offering Taehyung a cup of tea, which he happily accepts. While he is making the tea, Taehyung asks him where he can find Jungkook. “He will be in Jinyoung’s room, first door on the hallway.” Taehyung nods enthusiastically and makes his way down the hallway.

That is when Jaebum remembers what he had heard the two getting up to prior to the knock at the door. He goes to call out to Taehyung in a state of something close to panic, practically running toward him, but the man already had the door open, staring wide eyed at the scene he had uncovered. Jungkook was sitting on the edge of the bed, frantically trying to get his hard cock back into his pants and Jinyoung kneeled between his legs with swollen lips, eyes wide as he stared at the door, frozen in place.

Jungkook quickly crossed his legs, because he wasn't about to fiddle with his dick with his best friend and his soulmates best friend watching. “What are you doing here Tae?” He asked in a voice hoarse from moaning. Taehyung just smiled at his as if he hadn’t just seen what he had just seen. “I came to meet you’re special Jinyoungie and I met my own soulmate on the way.” Jinyoung and Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes. “Who are they hyung?” Jungkook asked, joy seeping into his voice, as Taehyung had always been so excited to meet his soulmate.

Taehyung just turned to Jaebum and leaned forward to plant a large kiss on the unsuspecting man's cheek. Jaebum felt blood rush into his cheeks as his soulmate grinned at him in adoration. Jungkook stared at the two in shock, as Jinyoung let out an ear piercing scream of joy and leapt on his best friend and pulled him into a tight hug, dragging Taehyung in with him, to create a Jaebum sandwich.

Jinyoung leaned in to place a big kiss on his best friends cheek in congratulations, but Jaebum caught him and held him away by his jaw. “I do not want that mouth that has been god knows where anywhere near me.” He said, shooting a glance at Jungkook's crossed legs. “And can you please stop hugging me, your dick is poking my thigh.” Jinyoung cackled but let go of his best friend who kept his arm around the waist of his new found soulmate. Jaebum smiled to himself, glancing around the room and then at his soulmate who met his eyes grinning. Everything was going to be just fine.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

The next day Jinyoung is sitting on the edge of his bed, right where Jungkook had sat and thinks about the size of his soulmates dick. He was honestly very glad that they had put off sex, as he didn’t have lube and he knew that shit would have hurt. So that's what he was going to do today, go to an adult shop to buy some lube. He walked out into the living area, to find Jaebum sitting on the couch sipping tea as usual. “Jaebumie, do you want to go lube shopping with me?” He asked cheerily, plopping down on the couch beside Jaebum and making the contents of his cup slosh dangerously close to spilling.

Jaebum just sighed. “I have classes today.” “No you don’t.” “Do.” “I know your time table off by heart Im Jaebum. Be ready in 10 minutes.” So 10 minutes later Jinyoung happily dragged an exasperated Jaebum behind him of campus and onto the subway to find the nearest adult shop which according to his phone is only 2 stations away. Jinyoung boxes Jaebum in to a corner so that no one can bump him, because the other man doesn't like crowded public places.

They stay like that until they finally reach their station, shoving through the sea of bodies until they get out onto the platform and then onto the street. They begin their walk, moving slowly up the street, as Jinyoung has to stop to check the map for directions every few steps (“walking while looking at your phone screen is dangerous Jaebum. And no you can’t either! We are perfectly fine moving at this pace, better safe than sorry.”)

When they finally reach the shop it looks completely normal from the outside, besides the paper covering all of the windows to preserve the innocence of younger passersby. Jinyoung eagerly steps forward, tugging the door open, which emits a chime, before dragging a sad looking Jaebum inside with him. He was instantly greeted with an empty, cool air conditioned room which smelt like vanilla. The walls were lined with glass shelves displaying dildos, vibrators, whips, cosplay outfits, the whole lot, but the section that caught his eye was the one with thousands of bottles of flavoured lube.

He dragged Jaebum over, overjoyed by the variety he had to pick from, yet he was also kinda worried because he sucked at making choices. He scanned the selection. Each flavour had a tester bottle so that customers could try the flavour before purchase, so Jinyoung tried quite a few, squirting them onto two fingers before placing them between his lips. There was banana, rose water, fig and lime, steak, butter chicken and the weird list goes on. That is until he laid eyes on black coffee. Jungkook’s favourite coffee for some crazy reason unbeknownst to him. So he pulled it down off the shelf and had a taste. He stuck out his tongue and scrunched his nose at the foul taste, but on the plus side it tasted just like the rank coffee Jungkook loved to consume, so he grabbed a full bottle to purchase.

That's when he heard laughing. That didn’t sound like Jaebum’s laughter and Jaebum was standing right beside him reading through the flavours and pulling funny faces at the weird ones, so it couldn’t have been him. He turned round to look at the counter and sure enough two young men in bright pink work shirts were cackling. “Sorry, I’m sorry, this is very unprofessional of us, but you should have seen your face,” a man with bright orange hair said while wheezing. His large smile and flaming hair kind of reminded Jinyoung of the sun. “I’m very sorry,” the man beside him added with tears of mirth glinting in the corners of his eyes. His hair was a natural tousled jet black and the adorable young man kind of reminded Jinyoung of a child. His face and aura was that of pure innocence (besides the fact that he worked in an adult toy shop) and his cheeks still held some of their baby fat.

Jinyoung had to resist the urge to coo at the young man, who was giggling softly, eyes turning into crescents and disappearing in his smile. “It’s fine,” Jinyoung grinned making his way over to the men. “But honestly this coffee stuff tastes like somebody stuffed old socks and skidded underwear into a bottle. Black coffee sucks dick.” Jaebum groaned at Jinyoung’s words while the other two burst into knew peals of laughter. “Then why are you buying it?” The sunshine asked with a raised eyebrow. “Cause my soulmate likes bitter things, mainly black coffee and I want him to get a surprise when he eats me out.”

Jaebum elbows him in embarrassment but the other two nod enthusiastically. “Yeah that's a great idea,” Sunshine encourages much to Jaebum’s disdain. “I’m sure he will be happily surprised.” Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically. “Hi, I’m Jinyoung by the way and this here is my best friend Jaebum.” The two shopkeepers grin. Sunshine introduces himself as Hoseok and the little cherub says his name is Yugyeom.

They all begin talking amongst themselves about how they are all still in university and about how Hoseok and Yugyeom are both roommates at the same university that Jinyoung and Jaebum attend and that they are working at the adult shop as a part time job, as Hoseok and Yugyeom are both training to become professional dancers. Jinyoung asks Yugyeom and Hoseok if they know Jungkook, as they are all training in the performing arts building and are part of the musical department. They both nodded enthusiastically, explaining about how Jungkook is a friend of theirs. Jinyoung listens in awe.

“It’s such a small world, it’s crazy that you guys know him. He is actually my soulmate.” He says with a proud smile. Both of the boy’s stared at him with excited expressions that made Jinyoung a little nervous. “That must have been why he was searching for men’s sheer bodysuits in class last week.” Yugyeom said with a cheeky smile. Jinyoung spluttered at the realisation of what Jungkook had been looking at and that it was likely to have been intended for him. His cheeks heated up at the thought. “That was the fastest I've ever seen him close a tab,” Hoseok added with a chuckle.

That's when Jinyoung had another one of his brilliant ideas. “Do you remember what any of the body suits looked like?” He asked drawing the other mens curious attention. “And do you sell any here?” Jaebum groaned again, covering his face in his hands as the two other boys cheered at Jinyoung’s idea in excitement. “I remember the general style.” Hoseok said with a wink. “I hope you are okay with wearing sheer sheer.” Jinyoung gave him a determined look. “Let's do this! Make me look like Jungkook's wet dreams.”

The duo quickly set to work, dancing around the shop grabbing sheer bodysuits left and right until they had armfuls of the pretty little garments. “We don’t have a large range of men’s so we collected some women’s as well that will likely still fit.” Yugyeom says with an excited smile. “I can't wait to see you try them all on.” Jinyoung nodded, as he too was excited about trying the pretty clothing (if it can even be called clothing) on. The pair lead him to the changing rooms, as Jaebum trailed behind grumbling about not particularly wanting to see his best friend dressed up like a sex worker.

His complaints fell on deaf ears as the three giggling men in front of him clambered into a cramped changing room, the duo placing the garments out neatly on the provided railing for Jinyoung to try on. They both made their way out of the small room, drawing the curtain for Jinyoung’s modesty (which wasn’t really necessary due to what he was going to be wearing being as good as seeing him naked) and waited in excited anticipation for the first look. Jinyoung struggled with the tight garment, pulling a masculine full net bodysuit with small dotted patterns on it. Everything was visible through the black mesh, not that that bothered him, but he just didn't like the look of the thing on himself.

He opened the curtain to show the men, two of who whistled and one (guess who) who sat on his phone, not even bothering to look up. He shook his head at the two. “Too simple and it's not sexy enough.” They both nodded in agreement, shooting him back into the changing room. The next bodysuit he tried on was a white lacy women's one, and he instantly liked the fit better, although he wasn't too keen on the colour. He showed Hoseok and Yugyeom who truthfully told him that it was too light for his skin tone and washed his natural tan skin colour out.

He passed out all of the white garments and male body suits to the duo to put away and returned to the changing room to try on the remaining selection of dark women’s bodysuits. He tried multiple of them on with no luck before he hit gold (quite literally). The black bodysuit with gold trim around his neck made him look truly sexy, as it hugged all the right places, giving the illusion that he was as curvy as a woman. Thin black straps wound around his body connected in just the right places to make his body look lithe and ethereal. The straps were connecting sheer black mesh that left nothing to the partners imagination and the back thonged, giving a full display of the tight, large globes of his ass. This one was the one.

He stepped out of the changing groom with a seductive grin on his face, feeling extremely sexy in the body suit. Both men instantly flocked him. “I’m getting this one.” He announced, to which both men fervently agreed. He left the adult shop that afternoon with a bag of lube and a bodysuit and two new numbers belonging to amazing people programmed in his phone.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

It's a few months after their first sexual experimentation when Jungkook realises he is in love with Jinyoung. It kind of just hits him as he and Jinyoung are lounging on his apartment couch, Jinyoung with his head nestled on Jungkook’s lap, untouched homework discarded to the side and Jungkook’s fingers threading through his hair. Jinyoung gives him one of his crinkly eye smiles and Jungkook’s heart beats wildly and his chest feels warm at the sight, a feeling he has been experiencing a lot recently and one he has just realised to be love.

He loves Jinyoung, a man, his soulmate, who he can no longer imagine his life without. He grins back down at the older man, who he could only describe as his utopia, and leans in to give him a soft kiss on the nose, which has the offended part wrinkling and Jinyoung pulling a face at him. He laughs at the expression and continues his fingers’ ministrations in his soulmates hair, watching as the man below him breathes a sigh of content and relaxes his features into a pleased expression. He decides to wait for the right time to tell him.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

After their first sexual experience they hadn't gone any further than the occasional handjob, as they had both been busy with the pressure of school work piling up, and just enjoying each other’s company doing coupley things, so the body suit had been left in its bag in Jinyoung’s closet, much to Jinyoung’s dismay, and the lube had been used sparingly as he tested his limits and explored himself more in preparation for what was bound to come.

Jinyoung had been enjoying all his dates and special time with Jungkook, whether the couple went out to a restaurant or simply lay in bed in oversized clothes all day, watching dramas that had them (Jinyoung) shouting at some stages and bawling at others. But it still didn’t feel like enough. Jinyoung had been waiting restlessly albeit impatiently for Jungkook to make a move, but his boyfriend either wanted to take it way too slow or he was too nervous to ask or make the first move. That was when, as usual Jinyoung had a truly marvellous plan. If Jungkook wasn't going to do it he would, and it was going to be this Saturday, he would make sure of it.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook walked into the parlor, the bell overhead ringing to signify his entrance. He nervously made his way to the counter, wringing his hands as he stopped before the man leaning on the long wooden bench. The guy was tall and attractive (not a patch on Jinyoung though) and was covered neck down in intricate tattoos, the one instantly catching Jungkook’s eye, a golden dragon lying in the divot of his collarbone and many body piercings littering the expanse of his skin. The guy smiled kindly at Jungkook and Jungkook returned it with a small nervous stretch of his lips, which were bright red as he had been chewing on them in his anxiousness.

“Hello, how can I help you today?” He asked giving Jungkook a quick look over for any tattoos or piercings that he had already received, but after not finding anything and seeing Jungkook’s nervous fidgeting, he figured the boy was getting something done for the first time. “Hi, um I’m here for just two earlobe piercings and two nipple barbell piercings,” He said with a hint of a smile in his voice, as he couldn't wait to see Jinyoung’s reaction to the piercings. The boy across the counter smiled broadly.

“Wow, what a brave man for what I assume is your first piercing!” He said excitedly clapping his hands. “And there will be a little bit of pain, but the results will look fantastic,” he gushed. Jungkook felt his nervousness begin to dissipate as the man made him feel comfortable and like he was in good hands. Before Jungkook could get a word in the man whipped out some different pieces of surgical steel piercing jewelry for Jungkook to choose from, all at different prices. “I’m Jaehyun and I will be your piercer today. Now these here are some options of designs and colours, take your time making your decision on what ones you want and then we can get to it,” he says with a grin.

Jungkook smiles back before turning his attention to the options before him. What instantly caught his eyes were a pair of simple black studs, which he figured would go with anything. He pointed at the pair declaring he wanted those and Jaehyun went to prepare the piercing gun and left Jungkook to decide on his nipple barbells. He decided to go simple with those too, opting for black bars to continue the theme.

Jaehyun came back announcing he was ready to do his ears and would do his nipples afterwards, so Jungkook followed him into a small side room and sat on a chair as Jaehyun cleaned the lobes and marked where the piercings would go. He showed Jungkook the places with a mirror to check he was happy with them and after getting his consent for the go ahead he lined the gun up with his lobe, making sure the piercing wasn’t jammed and was secured correctly so that it would go in properly and clicked the gun so the piercing went through his ear.

Jungkook was surprised by how little it hurt, but after Jaehyun had removed the gun and cleaned the spot he felt a searing heat in his now bright red ear. Jaehyun then switched to his other side and soon he had two even ear piercings and he couldn't be more happy. “You look great!” Jaehyun complimented before turning and arranging the equipment to pierce his nipples. Jungkook removed his shirt cautiously, avoiding his ears and placed it in his lap as he waited for Jaehyun to be ready.

Jaehyun sterilised the barbells and bars, preparing the needle for the piercing. Eyeing the needle nervously Jungkook leaned back in the chair questioning his life decisions. He hoped to god that Jinyoung liked the bloody piercings, as he was getting this done mainly for his soulmates reaction. Jaehyun turned to him with alcohol swabs, cleaning gently around his nipples. “I’m not going to lie, this may hurt a bit”, he says with an apologetic expression as he chucks away the swabs and picks up a marker to once again draw dots where the needle would enter and exit the sensitive skin.

He prods around at the flesh, making sure that the movement of skin won't be limited before giving a nod of approval and reaching out for the small hand held mirror on his working bench, holding it out for Jungkook to once again check out the placings of the marks. “So, this next bit involves me sticking a needle between these two marks”, he explains, indicating at one of Jungkook’s nipples. “After that I’ll pull the bar through, so squeeze this”, Jaehyun says passing Jungkook a stress ball.

Jungkook stares at it suspiciously, giving the memory foam ball a testing squeeze. “Okay, let's just get this over with,” Jungkook says, leaning back exposing his chest and covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow. He hears a slight clatter as Jaehyun picks up the needle form a sterilised dish, and feels his nipple being touched again. “Alright, on three. One, two, three,” Jaehyun says as he slides the needle smoothly through his nipple, cleanly piercing the skin. Jungkook hisses slightly at the pain and sudden heat that he feels around the left of his chest. “Good job, you're doing well”, Jaehyun praises. “Now I’m pulling the bar through.” Jungkook nods, keeping his arm securely over his eyes. His fist clenches down hard on the ball when the bar is pulled through in place of the needle, but he relaxes again once Jaehyun's screwed on the little barbells onto each end of the bar.

“One down and one more to go,” Jaehyun chirps, obviously happy with his work. “Have a look,” he encourages. Jungkook does look, and beside a slight redness and swelling around the area, it looks good, really good. He's quite relieved that when seeing it, that he doesn't regret it. He grins up at Jaehyun, leaning back in the chair again, not covering his eyes this time, because he's quite interested to see it happen. Jaehyun repeats the process, sliding a needle beneath the skin of his nipple, before replacing it with the bar and screwing on the barbells, and Jungkook watches the whole process curiously.

Afterwards Jungkook has a bright red chest and earlobes that feel like they are on fire, and a large bright smile as he imagines Jinyoung’s reaction. He pays for the piercings at the counter, along with some cleaning solution for his piercings. Jaehyun waves at him with a big toothy grin as Jungkook exits the shop, which he returns, his smile practically splitting his face.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook tried avoiding Jinyoung that week, not because he didn’t want to see his soulmate, but because he wanted to surprise him with his new piercings at the right time. When Jinyoung proposed that they go to a club on Saturday, Jungkook readily accepted, mostly because they hadn't really explored that kind of setting together, but also because he decided it would be a good time to reveal his piercings. He cleaned them diligently throughout the week, turning all of the piercings, which were tender for the first few days, but the task quickly became painless and they were starting to look good. The redness left his chest and ear lobes within the first couple of days, and the stark black of his piercings really went with his mainly black attire.

He was really happy with the choice he had made in getting them and he was absolutely crazy excited to show Jinyoung. He was having to actually physically refrain from taking photos of the piercings and sending them to his soulmate, because he was just so excited for his reaction. By the end of the week on Sunday morning he was practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, and of course he wouldn't admit to it, but he had actually picked out his club clothes the day before. He had gone with a (of course) full black attire, not only because pretty much all of the clothes he owned were black but also to match his new piercings.

He had picked out some tight fitting black skinny jeans with rips from the tops of his thighs down that left little to the imagination, along with a black cropped shirt (that Jinyoung had bought him while telling him to just express his inner gay), a long black jacket and his black long necked timberlands. The outfit was hot, and he felt good in it, so he was sure that Jinyoung would like it.

He spent the rest of his day trying to focus on his studies, and he had one class which he forced himself to go to, although he didn't listen, but by the end of the day he just wanted to be in Jinyoung's arms grinding against his soulmate in a room full of sweaty people with bone rattling music reverberating around them. He sighed dropping his pen and going to make a cup of instant ramen. Taehyung was pottering around in the kitchen, making himself cup of coffee when Jungkook walked in. “Hey Tae,” he greeted, going up to back hug his best friend and peer at what he was doing over his shoulder.

Taehyung hummed his greeting, bumping the side of his head against his best friend’s as he poured some milk into the coffee. “What's got you so restless today Kook?” Taehyung asked his best friend, noticing Jungkook's fidgeting hands around his middle. “I’m seeing Jinyoung today,” Jungkook explained with a whimsical tone to his voice. Taehyung knew that he hadn't seen Jinyoung all week, but didn’t know why, so after Jungkook had explained to him, he had a wonderful idea.

He could see a nervous fear take over the boy’s features when an evil smile made its way across Taehyung’s lips. “Well Kookie, I was going to go for a movie night at Jaebum's, so you could always bring him back here afterwards,” he said with a suggestive wink, but then added as an afterthought, “and my bed’s off limits.” Jungkook felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the suggestion, glaring at Taehyung as the man swung around in his arms just to blow in his nose and make him sneeze.

He cackles as Jungkook scrunches his nose giving Taehyung dead eyes, which makes him laugh even more. When Jungkook goes to pull away his arms and sulk, Taehyung latches onto him, still shaking in his mirth and patting Jungkook’s tummy in apology. “Just letting you know the house is available,” he manages to wheeze out before picking up his coffee and leaving Jungkook standing in the middle of the kitchen, lunch forgotten.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

After deliberating over wearing the body suit for most of the day Jinyoung decided that he would, and that he would surprise Jaebum later on in the evening, because he had been waiting too long to try it out. He pulled it from the cupboard from the bag that also contained the lube, and on a whim added the coffee flavoured one to the pile of clothes he planned to wear. He pulled the body suit over himself, and it sucked him in like a vacuum, hugging each curve of his body like a glove.

He turned around in front of his mirror, checking out his ass which looked amazing in a thong, and the intricate cuttings that ran up the back of the body suit, some exposing straight skin and others revealing peaks of mesh. After thoroughly checking himself out he pulled a long sleeved silk hot pink shirt over his head that dipped to reveal his collar bones in an alluring way but still covered the spaghetti straps of his body suit, as he didn’t want the surprise to be so easily given away. Next he pulled on deep blue jeans that were form fitted and kind of rubbed his butt a bit painfully as he had nothing covering it, but again, no pain no gain.

He attached a black lace choker to accompany the outfit before he decided to add a kohl eyeliner to complete the look. He decided to leave his hair as it was as it sat nicely itself without being tugged around. After inspecting himself over in the mirror he gave himself a nod of approval and slipped the lube into the small bag he was taking his phone in before walking out to say goodbye to Jaebum. He finds him sitting in the living area with a deep frown creasing his browns as he focuses intently on whatever he is working on. Jinyoung grins at his friend’s side profile before walking over and plonking down beside him on the couch.

“Hey Bummie,” he greets, and receives an eye roll for it, as Jaebum continues to do his work and mostly ignore Jinyoung’s presence. Jinyoung accepts this challenge, lying his head in Jaebum’s lap, obscuring his view of the keyboard and grinning up at him cheekily. “Why are you so focussed?” He asks sincerely when Jaebum huffs a pissed off sound under his breath. “I've just got plans in an hour with Tae, so I have to get this work done,” he says rubbing his eyes.

Jinyoung hums knowingly. “Yeah I was just coming to tell you that I’m going out with Jungkookie now,” he says with a smile, removing his head from the keyboard. “What are you and Tae doing?” He asks curiously, to which Jaebum replies with a “none of your business.” Jinyoung pouts and him and gets up. “Fine be like that,” he says before getting a good idea. “Oh and Jaebum?” He says in an innocent voice. Jaebum looks up, really pissed off at this point before groaning, as when he looks up, Jinyoung had pulled down his pants to show off the thonged bodysuit. “Have a good evening,” he snickers, before making a quick exit from the dorm.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Jungkook stands outside the club, pulling at his long coat to conceal his exposed midriff from the cold night air. He’s a bit early as usual, but he was too excited to just stand around the house any longer, so he started walking a lot earlier than necessary. The bouncer is letting large queues of people into the club, and from the noise leaking outside onto the street, Jungkook knows there are going to be a lot of people in there. He sees some people he recognises from the university walking in, some recognise him and wave, and he puts up his bad boy facade when he needs to, but as soon as he sees Jinyoung it's gone, his expression melts into a soft grin and he opens his arms wide for his soulmate who flings himself into the hug fiercely.

He spins Jinyoung round, nuzzling his nose into is neck and breathing in deeply, groaning when the scent of Jinyoung invades his senses. “Hey baby,” he whispers into Jinyoung’s neck, not quite yet ready to let go. Jinyoung laughs softy, squeezing him just as firmly in the embrace, “hello to you too Kookoo.” When they finally break apart they smile broadly at each other, eyes shining as they rake up and down each other’s bodies. By this stage Jungkook has stopped holding his jacket closed for warmth, and when Jinyoung sees the shirt his eyes light up with appreciation.

“You’re wearing the shirt!” He announced gleefully, pulling it up to expose a peek of Jungkook’s abs, but Jungkook stops him, mainly because they are in public, but also because he wants to keep his nipple piercings as a surprise for later. “Come on let's go inside,” he suggests taking Jinyoung’s hand and pulling the eager man to the door. “Why haven't I seen you all week Kookie?” He questions with a pout when they make it to the back of the line. “I’ve been busy sorry baby,” he says apologetically, brushing his fringe away from his eyes and tucking it behind his ear. He looks toward the front of the line, guessing that the

y would have to wait more than a few minutes to get through into the club.

When he looks back at Jinyoung his soulmate is staring at him gaping. Jungkook wonders what he's looking at until he reaches out to gently pull at Jungkook's earlobe. “Kook. When did you get your ears pierced?” He asked in excited awe, leaning in to inspect them closer. By the time they had made it to the front of the line Jinyoung was still inspecting and complimenting his ears, which admittedly made them turn a little red at the attention. When they finally reached the bouncer at the front of the line and were let in, Jinyoung was practically vibrating with excitement, as Jungkook could feel through their entwined fingers.

He swung their hands gently as he practically skipped into the club, instantly making a beeline for the bar. Jungkook laughs as he is pulled through the crowd by his eager soulmate, half heartedly apologizing as he bumps into people along the way. When they finally make it to the bar him and Jinyoung orders their drinks, Jinyoung quickly jumps in to pay the bill, saying that Jungkook can just pay for their next round of drinks, which he agrees to. They stand drinking for a moment, before going out to dance a bit. Off to the side of the mass of dancers Jinyoung stands on the spot, giggling as Jungkook dances around him pulling ridiculous faces when he meets Jinyoung’s eye. They continue like this for a while until they both run out of drink, and Jungkook offers to go get their next ones, to which Jinyoung nods enthusiastically, offering a big thumbs up, making Jungkook chuckle. He makes his way over to the bar, waiting until a bartender comes over to him to take his drink orders.

After he has the drinks Jungkook turns around, eyes scanning the crowd for his soulmate, and what he sees has his blood boiling, and hot rage seeping into his chest. A man has his front pressed to Jinyoung’s back, hands rested loosely on Jinyoung’s hips, and he seems to be whispering something in Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung eyes are wandering and he does not look comfortable, so drinks forgotten he leaves them on the bar top counter and storms toward the man with his filthy hand on HIS soulmate. When he gets close to the pair he shouts out a loud “Yah!” over the blasting music.

Neither of them seem to really hear him, so when he finally reaches them he takes hold of the mans wrist surrounding his soulmates waist and squeezes, really hard. The man jolts and hisses in pain, trying to pull his wrist from Jungkook’s iron grip, but Jungkook doesn't let up, not even for a second, further increasing the pressure of his fingers and glaring down (yes down) at the short ass man. The guy scowls glaring back, but finally releasing Jinyoung from his filthy grip. “What's your problem man?” He asks in a biting tone. “He’s dancing alone, fair game I’d say.” Jungkook practically growls at this, leaning into the guys personal space. “MY soulmate is not fair game, so get your dirty fucking hands away from him!” Jungkook chucks the guys wrist back at him, before gently taking Jinyoung’s wrist and walking him away and into the bustling crowd.

When the get to the center he pulls Jinyoung close to him into skinship which would almost represent a hug, if not for the dirty sway of his hips as he practically grinds on Jinyoung, and at the first brush he realises his soulmate is hard. He looks up into Jinyoung’s blown eyes with dark ones, realising that Jinyoung had gotten turned on by the prior incident, so he decides to try something. He leans in close to Jinyoung’s ear, still grinding on his soulmate and whispers loud enough for him to hear over the loud music “did you enjoy that baby boy?”

His eyes widen in shock when Jinyoung whimpers loudly and he feels his dick pulse between their connected hips. Jungkook groans at that leaning into the crook of Jinyoung’s neck and breathing in deeply, which of course causes him to moan this time because Jinyoung smells like Jinyoung, and that's hot. He voices his thoughts, practically moaning them into Jinyoung’s ear “you’re so hot baby.”

By this stage what they are doing on the dance floor is borderline porn, no longer just dirty dancing, as Jungkook reaches below Jinyoung’s top and… he feels net? At that moment Jinyoung turns around in his grasp, giggling with a drunken blush dusting his cheeks as he pulls up his shirt and holy mother of hell, Jungkook was not prepared. He sees a peak of sheer black fabric, and he is gone. Not waiting to see anymore he grabs Jinyoung, practically dragging the hysterical man out onto the street and hailing a cab. Jinyoung’s laughter does not cease even as he begins littering kisses around Jungkook’s neck, much to Jungkook’s frustration, as he hurriedly pulls Jinyoung into a cab.

When they get into the cab Jinyoung seems to sober up slightly, and when Jungkook is asked for the address they need taking to, he butts in over Jungkook and tells the driver his address, after remembering that Jaebum had headed over to Taehyung's for the evening. Jungkook doesn't question it, but instead chooses to rub patterns into his upper thigh, which Jinyoung has to admit leaves him a little affected. When they reach the dorms, Jungkook thrusts a wad of money at the driver, briefly thanking him and telling him to keep the change, before he is being tugged out of the cab by an impatient Jinyoung.

As soon as he gets out of the cab Jinyoung is attacking his lips, sucking Jungkook's bottom lip into his mouth and clashing their teeth and tongues together messily, which leaves Jungkook feeling dirty, and he can’t say he doesn't like it. Jinyoung whines when Jungkook pulls away, just to tug them into the dorm building and into the deserted elevator, where it is his turn to ravish Jinyoung. He lightly shoves Jinyoung against the glass wall, cupping a hand behind his head so that he doesn't smack it.

The pecks he leaves on his soulmates neck quickly turn into bites and sucks, leaving the skin shiny red and bruising, so that no one will try lay a hand on his soulmate again. Jinyoung taps his shoulder whining when he bites a bit too hard, so he soothes it with a lick, before returning to his soulmates plush lips, which he could honestly kiss all day if Jinyoung allowed him. He gently nibbled on his soulmates lip, causing the man below him to moan deeply, which Jungkook quickly swallowed into his mouth.

Just as his hands began wandering as he remembered the mysterious item of clothing beneath what Jinyoung was wearing the elevator pinged, signaling that they had arrived at their floor. Instead of detaching from his soulmate like a normal person, Jungkook leaned down, scooping Jinyoung up by his thighs and he carried him out of the elevator. Jinyoung squeaked at this, blushing hard at his soulmates obvious display of strength, as they were likely similar weights.

When they reached the apartment door, still in Jungkook's arms Jinyoung tried to unlock it, although the task was suddenly made very difficult when Jungkook playfully smacked his ass. Jinyoung let out the loudest moan that Jungkook had ever heard, louder than porno quality, honestly he wouldn't be surprised if the whole building had heard that one. Jinyoung stared down at him with wide eyes, a deep red blush seeping toward the tips of his ears. Jungkook just stared at him for a few seconds before switching Jinyoung to one arm and balancing him on his knee as he rushed to unlock the door murmuring profanities under his breath. When he finally gets the bloody door open he turns to look up at Jinyoung, whose blown eyes bore right back into Jungkook’s lust filled ones.

He scoops him back up properly before walking them in and kicking the door closed behind him, not even bothering to lock it as he chucks the key on the dining table as they pass. He doesn't bother turning the lights on, opting to make his way to Jinyoung's bed in the dark. He lays his soulmate down gently, as if the man below him was made of the finest china and would shatter if he handled him wrong. Jinyoung smiled softly up at him despite what they both knew was about to happen and Jungkook just couldn’t resist leaning down to peck the tip of his soulmate’s nose gently, which in return scrunched as Jinyoung let out a breathless giggle. Jungkook beamed down at him, running a hand down from the crown of Jinyoung’s hair to cup his cheek softly and pull him into a passionate kiss, which the other man eagerly reciprocated.

As their lips moved rhythmically Jungkook decided to get the ball rolling, and he slid his hand down Jinyoung's chest to pull at the hem of his shirt, eager to finally discover what was hidden underneath. Jinyoung also seemed pleased about the unspoken idea, breaking off the kiss and beginning to pull his shirt over his head. Jungkook sits back to enjoy the show, eyes hooded and tongue tracing his lips in turned on excitement, as the shirt comes away to reveal a bodysuit, tugging at Jinyoung's curves, making him look like something out of Jungkook’s hellish wet dreams, which has him moaning and reaching out in excitement.

Jinyoung whacks away his grabby hands, smirking at him as he reaches to unbutton his pants, and oh, Jungkook was not ready for this. Kneeling before him is Jinyoung, decked out in a sheer thonged bodysuit looking like everything Jungkook has ever wanted or needed in his life. This time when he reaches out Jinyoung lets him touch. He starts by running his hand up and down Jinyoung's glorious thighs, before drifting up to his midsection, rubbing circles in his belly and licking and sucking at his pert nipples through the sheer net of the body suit, which has Jinyoung shaking and moaning directly in his ear (Jungkook could almost come from that sound alone).

Continuing his ministrations on Jinyoung’s nipples he slides his hands around to Jinyoung’s back, raking his nails over his shoulder blades and down his lithe body, enjoying the feeling of the mesh catching on his nails, until he hits the area which is smooth and fabricless, Jinyoung’s fabulous ass. He rubs his hands over the round globes, appreciating their perkiness and smoothness. He honestly loved Jinyoung’s ass since day one and he was making the most of this first opportunity, so with that thought in mind and a fleeting memory from earlier, he raised his hand and brought it down in a soft smack on Jinyoung's ass.

The man below him practically wailed, sticking his ass in the air for more. “D-daddy! M-more!” Jinyoung shouted before the room became quiet. Jungkook froze in shock, staring at his soulmate before him in bewilderment who was currently burying his face in his arms in mortification at what he’d just said. Jungkook found a grin make its way over his face, as he leaned over Jinyoung to try catch a glimpse of his soulmates expression. “Call me that again.” He said to Jinyoung who just shook his head and whined, still covering his face. “No Jungkook, I’m sorry, please just forget I said that.”

At that Jungkook leaned right over Jinyoung so his front was pressed firmly to Jinyoung’s back and his clothed cock was nestled between Jinyoung’s cheeks. “Repeat what you said to daddy, baby and maybe I'll give it to you if you are a good boy,” Jungkook said pressing forward so that Jinyoung could feel all of him. His soulmate whined under him but still complied. “M-more, please spank me again ...daddy.” Jungkook growled, leaning back and laying a hand on Jinyoung’s ass to aim. “Tell me if you need me to stop okay baby?” “Yes, I will.” “You will?” “Yes daddy.” “Good boy.” Jungkook lifts his hand and delivers a smack to Jinyoung’s cheek, a little harder than last time, but still one that is still careful and controlled.

When Jinyoung moans, Jungkook is reminded about when Jimin said Jinyoung was loud. Now he knows what the porn star meant. He soothes the red spot with his hand, and Jinyoung finally removes his head from hiding it between his arms and turns to look at Jungkook. Jungkook is not ready to see Jinyoung already looking so fucked out, a pink blush blanketing his cheeks, completely blown eyes and drool covering his chin. The sight makes Jungkook moan and thrust forward into nothingness. Jinyoung notices that and has the audacity to giggle in the situation that they are in. He averts his gaze when he asks Jungkook the next question that sends his mind reeling.

“Daddy, please spank me harder. I want it harder.” Jungkook nearly moans again but catches himself. “Turn over for me baby, ass in the air.” To say Jinyoung was quick to comply would be the understatement of the year, as he scrambles, kneeing his own arm in his haste to get into position. Jungkook goes to comfort him but is stopped by an ass being shoved in his face. “Now,” Jinyoung whines, to which Jungkook nips at his ass and replies “Is that attitude I hear baby?” Jinyoung shakes his head and has the audacity to wiggle his ass. How could Jungkook say no to that? So this time Jungkook brings down his palm down so hard that it has Jinyoung screaming in pleasure. He soothes with gentle kisses and rubbing and finally decides to take things to the next level.

“Would you like daddy to finger your pretty little ass baby?” He asks spreading Jinyoung’s cheeks to reveal a cleanly shaven hole which flutters prettily when he blows gently on it. “And you even shaved and cleaned up for daddy, what a good baby boy,” He praises, to which Jinyoung preens prettily arching his back. “Y-yes just for daddy”, He moans. “Lube in my bag,” he says, vaguely gesturing around the room. Jungkook chuckles at that, removing himself from between Jinyoung’s legs to go in search of the haphazardly strewn bag, which he finds at the base of Jinyoung’s wardrobe. He sifts through it, removing Jinyoung’s phone and making sure it's on silent before digging out a small bottle of presumably lube.

As he walks back to the bed he reads the label just to be certain he is going to be fingering his boyfriend with the correct substance, and what he sees has his eyebrows raising to his hairline. “Coffee flavour?” He questions, turning to look at Jinyoung in amazement. “Where did you even get this stuff baby?” He asks rhetorically with a chuckle, as he crawls back in between Jinyoung’s legs licking his lips. Jinyoung just whimpers, because as soon as Jungkook is situated back in between his legs, he is peppering kisses all over his ass, as if he hadn't just been playing with it a couple of minutes ago, but as if it were a lover he had been parted from for years.

Jungkook’s soft kisses soon turned into open mouthed kisses, which were still innocent enough until he placed one directly over Jinyoung’s pretty wee hole. Jinyoung let out a guttural moan at that, as it was the first time anyone else had ever touched him there and it felt a shit ton better than anything he could ever do to himself. Jungkook continued this constant abuse of his hole, leaving open mouthed kisses which were only just bearable, until he licked a strip across Jinyoung's hole, and he didn’t know whether to push back into the pleasure or pull away because it was just too much.

Jungkook soon had him an absolute moaning mess, as he writhed around with Jungkook licking around and slightly thrusting his tongue shallowly into his tight heat. But it soon wasn't enough, he wanted more. “J-Jungkook! Daddy, more! F-fingers!” He moaned. Jungkook grinned with his face in Jinyoung’s ass, saliva coating his chin after his experience with his messy new hobby (yes, eating Jinyoung’s ass was Jungkook’s new hobby.) He pulled away, wiping his chin on his sleeve, and noticing he is fully dressed, Jinyoung reaches out to remove that shirt from his body.

When it's off the look in Jinyoung’s eyes darken. “You got nipple piercings,” he states, licking his lips as he stares enticingly at Jungkook’s nipples. “Just for you baby,” Jungkook says giving his own nipple a testing flick and sighing at the pleasurable feeling. Jinyoung moans at the sight and stumbles forward to play with the piercings himself, instantly latching onto Jungkook's chest and nursing on a nipple like a baby, rolling the barbells around on his tongue and moaning at the sensation. Jungkook groans loudly along with Jinyoung, the feeling driving him insane. Jinyoung switches to suck at the other nipple, rolling the other one between his fingers and sliding the barbell, which is still a bit sore, but the pain combined with the pleasure just makes the experience that more enjoyable.

This continues for a significant length of time, as Jinyoung seems to really enjoy his new piercings, but Jungkook is desperate to move on and finally be inside his soulmate, so as Jinyoung is suckling gently on one of his nipples, he silently uncaps the lube and warms a considerable amount between his fingers, realising in the coffee smell. When he pulls the thong of the bodysuit out of the way and brings a digit to circle Jinyoung’s entrance, the man below him stills and the suction on his nipple increases. He stops his fingers ministrations and rubs a soothing hand up his soulmates side, rubbing circles on his hips, just shy of his tummy.

“Is this alright baby?” He asks not moving his finger, to which Jinyoung replies with a hum that vibrates over his nipple, as he begins to grind his hips down on Jungkook’s finger, causing it to slip inside of him. Jungkook decides that’s reassurance enough and continues to slip the single digit in, until he is knuckle deep. He keeps it still until Jinyoung wiggles his ass asking him to move. He thrusts it gently at first, the slide made easy by the lube, but as soon as Jinyoung is begging for a second one he has to remove his fingers and relube them to be able to push them into Jinyoung’s tight hole. He continues as before, waiting until Jinyoung is ready before moving, but this time when he begins to thrust them into him and twists them a certain way he has Jinyoung practically yelling out in pleasure.

“More! There! DADDY!” He moans loudly. Jungkook continues his ministrations, adding more fingers until Jinyoung’s moans become more high pitched and frequent, signalling that he would reach his high soon, so he quickly extracts his fingers which has Jinyoung’s pink hole clenching around thin air and a whine erupting from his wrecked throat. “Calm down darling I’m going to put it in now,” he says, reaching forward to rub soothingly up and down Jinyoung’s thighs. “Where are your condoms baby?” “Don’t want one, I’m clean,” he says with bright excited eyes. Jungkook smiles down at him, warmth swelling in his chest. “Are you sure about this baby?” “Mhm, come on,” he says alluringly, leaning back and spreading his legs for Jungkook. “I want you to make love to me daddy.”

Jungkook leaps on him, reconnecting their lips after what feels like forever, kissing him with desire leaking into his actions, reaching down to languidly pump Jinyoung’s cock, wanting this experience to be only the most pleasurable for his soulmate. After a while there is almost an unspoken agreement where they break off the kiss and Jungkook sits back and takes his pants and underwear off before he begins to pour lube over his dick. He hisses first at the cold and then the friction when he finally gives himself attention after caring for his baby.

He could get off just like this, with Jinyoung watching through hooded eyes, as he worked himself to the edge, but what's the fun in that? When he had completely covered his length with an adequate amount of lube, he wiped the excess off his hands onto his thighs, before crawling over Jinyoung and settling their bodies chest to chest. He leans down, pressing a long soft kiss to Jinyoung's lip and tracing his fingers gently up and down his sides. “Are you ready baby?” He asks onto Jinyoung’s lips, which had the man below him fluttering his long lashes open and a small smile creasing the edges of his soft brown eyes.

“Mhm, I trust you Kookie. Make me feel good.” And with that, Jungkook grabs the base of his dick and lines the tip up, beginning to slowly press in. Jinyoung’s eyes close and he lets out a soft moan at the large intrusion, as it slowly begins to fill him up just right. “Jungkook, daddy,” he groans, as Jungkook fully sheaths himself inside of Jinyoung. “Such a good boy for me baby, taking me so well,” he says, leaning back slightly and massaging around Jinyoung’s lower pelvic area, fingers ghosting gently past his dick, which has Jinyoung squirming under him.

He stays still, so not to cause his soulmate any discomfort as he waits for him to adjust to the intrusion. After a while of stillness Jinyoung taps his hip softly, “you can move now.” Jungkook slowly pulls out, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull and his head falling onto Jinyoung’s chest which arches off the bed, as they both moan at the first drag. He pushes slowly back in, before working up a slow building rhythm, thrusting softly into Jinyoung, who lets out encouraging moans and small whimpers of “daddy!” Jinyoung looks so beautiful and wrecked like this, his chest rising and falling erratically, hair plastered wetly to his forehead just above closed eyes and his lips open, producing the most heavenly of sounds.

Jungkook’s chest aches with love for the man below him, who he leans down to kiss softly on his eyelids as he continues at a languid pace. Jinyoung is soon pushing back to meet his thrusts, begging him to go harder, but Jungkook doesn't oblige, instead wanting to keep the pace slow, romantic and intimate for their first time. “Slow just this once, baby. Next time I'll really fuck you,” he whispers into Jinyoung’s ear. But Jinyoung’s having none of it.

One minute Jungkook is above Jinyoung and the next the roles have been reversed, Jinyoung flipping their positions so he looms above Jungkook. Because he always gets what he wants. Jungkook stares up at him with wide lustful eyes, shocked, even more turned on if that's even possible and still fully sheathed inside Jinyoung, who wastes no time to begin bouncing on his dick. Jungkook reaches out to grip Jinyoung’s hips, sitting still while helping to guide Jinyoung up and down on his dick at a fast pace. He sits back and enjoys the show of Jinyoung using him for his own pleasure, slamming down hard to the base and moaning loudly as his own neglected cock bounces against his stomach, spreading a shiny trail of precome below his belly button.

Jinyoung’s pace continues to quicken, his thighs quivering at the effort it takes for him to maintain it, so Jungkook decides to contribute, taking a firm grip on Jinyoung’s hips and thrusting upward until his balls slap the underside of Jinyoung's ass harshly. Jinyoung wails as Jungkook too starts a harsh pace fucking up into him, forgetting that he was going to make soft sweet love to Jinyoung. That could always happen later. Jungkook continues thrusting up into Jinyoung’s tight heat until Jinyoung can't hold himself up any longer with Jungkook’s help, legs visibly shaking with effort.

Jungkook decides to once again switch their positions, continuing to thrust into Jinyoung as he rolls them over so his chest is pressed to Jinyoung's back as he takes him roughly from behind. Jinyoung’s moans come more frequently, as Jungkook’s thrusts become more uneven, both getting closer and closer to their orgasms, until one well aimed thrust from Jungkook hits straight into Jinyoung’s prostate, which has the man below him screaming and convulsing as he comes untouched. Jungkook continues to thrust erratically into him as he tightens and convulses around his dick, chasing his own release.

Jinyoung sits pliant under him after the waves of his orgasm have passed, whining softly with oversensitivity, but still determined for Jungkook to come inside of him. So with that thought in mind, even though it slightly pains him he begins to push back into Jungkook’s thrusts, impaling himself on the swollen cock continuously entering him. “Come on daddy, come inside of me. Fill me up so good,” he leans back and whispers into Jungkook’s ear, as the man above him grunts with the force of his thrusts. “Fucked me so good, come for me daddy, come for me Jungkook.”

Those words push Jungkook over the edge, as he lets out a broken moan that sounds more like a growl and buries himself deep inside Jinyoung, blowing his load into his soulmates ass. Jinyoung feels tears drip down his cheeks with the pain and crazy sensitivity, but he drops his head onto the mattress, feeling proud to have been able to bring Jungkook over the edge. Jungkook grinds into him a few more times, releasing a few more spurts of come before stilling, he himself becoming oversensitive.

They lie like that for a while, breathing heavily, Jungkook coming down from his high and his head clearing. When he turns to look at Jinyoung and sees his cloudy unfocused eyes and tear stained cheeks a pang of panic seeps into his chest. “Jinyoung!? Jinyoung baby are you okay? I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry baby I wasn't thinking. Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you did I?!” Jinyoung’s eyes clear and he looks up and a small smile forms on his face when he sees Jungkook’s concerned expression as his soulmate begins softly wiping his tears with his thumbs and gently caressing his face as if he were made of glass.

“That was the most mind blowing sex I’ve ever had. You looked after me so well Jungkookie,” he said, nuzzling into Jungkook's fingers that were caressing his cheeks and placing a soft ghost of a kiss into his soulmates palm, making Jungkook’s heart flutter in relief. “Jinyoung, that was your first time having sex,” he reminds his soulmate who grins dopily which makes him chuckle. “Yeah and it was bloody good. When can we do it again?” Jungkook groans at that, deciding to finally pull out and just cuddle his soulmate for a while.

Jinyoung winces a bit at the drag, but readily accepts the cuddle when it's offered, crawling on top of his soulmate and nuzzling his head under Jungkook’s chin, who loosely wraps an arm around Jinyoung’s hip, tracing soft circles into the skin and bringing his other hand up to play with Jinyoung’s soft tousled hair. They both fall asleep like that, naked in each other’s arms where they lie as one.

 

⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅

 

Before him lies a true angel. Sunlight makes his complete expanse of cherubic skin glow golden in the mid morning sun, his hair fanned out in a shining halo above his head, as dust particles catch the light dancing around him like fairies, littering gentle kisses and caresses on his flawless skin. His lips are slightly parted drawing in soft breaths, that cause his chest to dip and rise gently and Jungkook doesn't think he could ever love Jinyoung any more than he does right now.

He sits intently watching his angelic soulmates restful face in contempt, committing each detail to mind, his strong eyebrows, long lashes and plush lips, until those very lashes begin to flutter and his nose scrunches as he releases a breathy yawn. “Good morning sunshine,” Jungkook says softly, leaning in to kiss the half conscious man on the forehead and then the nose. “Sleep well baby?”

Jinyoung grumbles and goes to shift slightly, stopping mid movement with a sharp groan at the pain in his ass. “Poor baby,” Jungkook coos, pulling his soulmate into his arms, careful not to move him too much. Jinyoung readily accepts the contact in his half asleep state, burying his nose into Jungkook’s neck and breathing deeply while his boyfriend strokes his back soothingly. “Sorry I was so rough,” Jungkook apologises genuinely sorry to his poor soulmate who just hums and nuzzles gently below Jungkook's ear.

The action is so endearing that Jungkook just can’t hold in his inner thoughts anymore, as he is ready to finally tell Jinyoung and believes this is now the right time. “Jinyoung?” He delicately whispers into the mans soft hair. Jinyoung shows he’s listening by making confirmative noise and this gives Jungkook the confidence to say what has been sitting on his tongue for weeks now. “Jinyoung,” he repeats. “You are the sun again that rose in my life.”

This has Jinyoung fully waking up now, leaning back from lying on Jungkook with raised brows and a soft but confused smile to hold eye contact with him. Jungkook gulps and reaches out to trace his soulmates facial features softly as he continued, in a voice just above a whisper. “I don’t know what this feeling is, whether this is all a dream. But I love you, Park Jinyoung, my soulmate and the most important person in my life and my wish is to be with you forever.” With those words a lone tear escapes from the corner of Jinyoung’s eye and Jungkook leans in to catch it with his lips, before joining their smiles together in a sweetly breathtaking kiss.

Between softly exchanged passionate kisses Jinyoung gasps out his own answering “I love you’s,” that taste so sweet as Jungkook swallows them into his mouth, warming his heart which pounds erratically in his chest. When they eventually break apart they stare at each other, faces millimeters away. “Take my hand now,” Jungkook whispers, brushing his words against Jinyoung’s lips with their proximity. Jinyoung reaches out, taking his hand and placing it on his chest on top of his pounding heart, their eyes never once leaving each other, holding no doubt, only love.

“You are the cause of my euphoria.”

**Author's Note:**

> (In the real world porn is not what real sex in a healthy relationship is like! Don't be like Jungkook and use porn to learn about sexual encounters because it is all acting and is not what really happens!) -And safe sex is the best sex, use more than one type of protection to prevent pregnancies and/or STI's!  
> I tried to convey a healthy relationship between my two characters (with a few kinks involved), where consent is key in their relationship, and where they take things at a pace that suits them both, because these are the values that are key in a relationship to keep both parties happy. Both Jimin and Yoongi had been doing what they were doing for a long time, and had both consented prior in their relationship (and before each video and sexual encounter, because they may do something one time and then not want to do it again) to upload videos online and to what activities they were comfortable with doing during sex.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this piece, with a not so common ship/pair and I hope all of you that are reading it enjoyed my story. I am open to any constructive criticism and really appreciate that you have taken the time out of your day to read my writing. If you would like a epilogue please leave a comment, I really would enjoy giving a conclusive ending to their futures if you guys would like me too and I could also go into depth of what happens in Jaebum and Taehyung's relationship? Just an idea.
> 
> And thank you all for reading <3


End file.
